Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 2002
by Charlotte
Summary: Written by Charlotte Patterson and Anna Tochlin: Ok, Well here's the result of 2 years of latin- Me and Anna finally managed to finish our version of J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter- THE FIFTH HARRY POTTER!
1. The Arrival of the Owls

CHAPTER ONE .  
  
The Three Owls  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a start from his troubleless dream, to what sounded like the post arriving. The hands of his luminous alarm clock pointed to 7:30. Taking his time, he dressed and slowly made his way downstairs for breakfast. Dudley was parked in front of the wide screen television, his five chins wobbling as he munched continuously on carrot sticks, which there seemed to be an abundance of in the fridge. He seemed to have recovered from the shock he had received when his suitcase full of stolen chocolates had been discovered by his parents, and had now returned to his diet. Harry was just helping himself to a handful of chopped fruit and vegetables, when there was an impatient knocking on the door. 'Door' said Dudley, spraying Harry with bits of half-chewed carrot. Without complaining, Harry got up, taking his time so he could finish his carrots. He opened the door, and to his surprise, he found a very anxious Victor Krum on the doorstep. He looked very tired, as though he had been travelling for a long time. 'Ver is Hermioninny?' he questioned before Harry had a chance to display his astonishment. 'She is not at her home. Her parents said she vos here.' It took Harry a while to let this unexpected information to sink in. Although the holidays had been full of anxious expectancy, as far as Harry knew, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 'Who's that?' said a voice from the stairs, jerking Harry back to his senses. 'Shh!' Harry whispered to Krum. 'She's not here, but I'll talk to you in a minute. Just hide around here somewhere. I'll be back.' And before Krum had time to answer, Harry saw Uncle Vernon's face appear at the foot of the stairs and slammed the door in Krum's face. 'Who was that?' demanded Uncle Vernon. Harry glared back defiantly, giving himself time to think of a good excuse. 'Answer me boy, now!' shouted Vernon. Harry wiped Vernon's spit calmly off his glasses, watching his eyes bulge with impatience. 'I don't know.' said Harry finally. 'I opened the door, and there was nobody there.' Uncle Vernon gave him a piercing stare. 'I expect it was someone messing round,' added Harry quickly, to decrease his suspicion. Uncle Vernon turned around, and left, still looking as though he wasn't convinced. Harry was about to open the door again, but Uncle Vernon turned back round sharply. 'I've finished my breakfast, thanks.' swallowed Harry, trying to think of a good excuse to leave. Uncle Vernon advanced onto Harry, his angry face blotchy and purple, and said in a loud booming voice; 'Oh no you don't, boy! Go back into the kitchen and wait for your aunt. Where are your manners?' Harry shrunk back into his seat. His concern for Hermione was making him weak and unable to resist. Harry sat for ages, gazing at the second hand snail around the grandfather clock, until Aunt Petunia's bony figure appeared in the doorway. 'There's no need to hang around when you're not wanted.' said Aunt Petunia stiffly in the direction of Harry. Thankfully, Harry leapt to his feet, and, trying to avoid Uncle Vernon's glare, made for the door. He waited for a couple of seconds until the Dursleys begun talking, and then opened the door silently. Krum was well hidden behind Aunt Petunia's perfectly trimmed box hedge, but as Harry opened the door, he looked up cautiously. 'Vell, have you seen Hermioninny?' He asked before Harry had a chance to say anything. His dark eyes looked full of concern. Harry sighed, and flopped down onto the grass next to Krum. 'I haven't heard from her all summer. I sent Hedwig to her, but Hedwig hasn't returned.' he replied, sadly. 'How did you get to England?' 'I came here to see her. She invited me at the end of last year. She wrote to me, and told me to meet her at her house.' A long silence followed. Finally Krum said 'Vill you help me to look for her?' 'Yes', said Harry, without any hesitation, 'But I can't go now. I'll...' 'Harry!' boomed Uncle Vernon's voice from the house, suddenly. A window squeaked open upstairs. Harry shrank back against the hedge. 'I have to go' Harry whispered hurriedly, and he stood up, brushing the dirt off his trousers. 'Who were you talking to?' asked a curious voice behind him. Harry turned around sharply to see Dudley looking delighted. With a feeling of dread, he turned around to look uneasily at Krum. But he was gone. Harry tried not to show the relief on his face. Instead he forced a laugh and swept past Dudley going back into the house. He went upstairs and flopped down on his bed. He felt it rather than heard it. A shiver ran down his spine, and he sat up sweating. The first thing he saw was that Hedwig was back. She hobbled onto the windowsill, and fell over, where she lay unconscious, lifeless. Her eyes were gently shut. Tied to her leg was a travel torn note, shredded and faded. 'Hedwig' Harry moaned, leaping towards his pet, running across the room. Her wing twitched disconcertingly. Harry untied the message quickly, loosening it from her leg. Someone had obviously been trying to remove it, as her leg was raw and rubbed. Putting the note to one side, Harry tenderly lifted Hedwig up and placed her in her cage. He made sure she could reach the water from where she lay, and carefully dripped a few solitary drops into her mouth. Blearily, Hedwig's eyes flickered open, and she gave an appreciative hoot. With a sigh of relief, Harry picked up the battered piece of parchment. He could just make out Hermione's neat, but hurried script on the yellowish parchment.  
  
Harry, I have to talk to you. I can't say everything in a letter. I'll be at your house, tomorrow, Wednesday. Be in your room at 11.00. Bye, Hermione.  
  
But today was Saturday. What could have happened? Harry looked back at Hedwig. She was pecking tentatively at some old vegetables. 'What happened, Hedwig?' asked Harry, stroking her head fondly. She pecked his finger affectionately and gave a soft hoot.  
  
Sighing, he pulled out his battered potions book 101 Magical Herbs and Fungi. Snape had told them to learn all the properties Tentaguli Fungi, and write 5 inches about each over the summer. There were about 30 of them. So far, Harry had done 3. He flicked through to the Tentaguli section, and read:  
  
Vermisum is a rare Fungi from the Tentaguli Family. Like most of the Tentaguli Fungi, it thrives in damp conditions, and it's most well known useages are in reptilian transformation potions, and black poisons (or Instant Poisons). If used correctly, it can also heal burns. Inficere Worms depend on this fungi throughout-  
  
Just then, Harry was distracted by a rustling sound from the window, and another owl swept in. It was large, brown and unfamiliar to Harry. It perched on top of Hedwig's cage, and to Harry's surprise, instead of cowering, Hedwig gave her hoot of familiar recognition to the owl, as she always gave to Errol and Pig in the owlery. Harry approached it, searching for a scrap of parchment tied to its leg. However to his surprise, the owl flew forward as he approached it. Harry ducked, but the next second Hermione was standing in his bedroom, looking very flushed. 'Hermione' Harry gasped, 'you're an animagus!' 


	2. The Flight to Freedom

CHAPTER TWO .  
  
The Flight to Freedom  
  
  
  
Hermione sat down on his bed. Harry was still staring at her in astonishment. Hermione looked more tired and dull than usual. Apart from that, she had not changed since he had seen her at the end of last year. 'Hermione!' Harry stuttered in astonishment 'How-' 'We have more important things to discuss- seriously'. She said, in a strangely worried voice. Harry continued to stare at her. 'Harry -Voldemort is after you!' she continued, her eyes wide with anxiety. 'Hermione - I KNOW!' Harry groaned, beginning to get impatient. 'The entire wizarding world knows that - of course he's after me- he wants me dead- but Hermione, you're an animagus! Why didn't you tell me?' 'Harry,' said Hermione, gently 'I'm not an animagus, I'll explain later. Seriously, Harry. When I say he's after you, I mean he's on his way. Dumbledore put a charm on him to make him weaker and to slow him down. But be on guard, Harry- that's the only reason why you're not already dead!' 'I think you'd better explain to me what's been going on.' Harry said, making himself comfortable on the bed. Hermione glanced quickly around. 'Aspectus obstuo' she said briskly, pointing her wand at the window, and sat down cross-legged on the bed next to him. She cleared her throat. Harry was surprised how much he'd missed Hermione, even though it had been less than six weeks since he'd last seen her. But he supposed it was because he had so little time to talk together at the end of last year. 'That spell prevents anyone looking in from outside.' Said Hermione, noticing the look of confusion on Harry's face. 'Also, nothing can come in now through the window.' 'Carry on.what happened?' urged Harry. 'It started last Monday.' began Hermione, blushing slightly. 'I sent an owl to Viktor, asking him to come and stay with me- I mentioned it at the end of last year.' 'But Hermione' Harry interrupted 'You don't have an owl!' 'Hold on Harry, I'm coming to that' said Hermione reassuringly, rearranging herself on the bed. 'Anyway, his reply was, well, strange. It said could I meet him at Diagon Alley on Tuesday. So, I went down to London, like he said, but Harry! I saw him! You Know Who, at least I think it was him. Wormtail was definitely there though -he scuttled past me, as I walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, You Know Who was talking to a bald man in muggle clothes. I couldn't see You Know whose face though. He was wearing a long hooded cloak, and he had his back to me.' Hermione paused for a moment to catch her breath. 'Well, what did you do?' prompted Harry, doubtfully, inwardly remarking on how absurd and ridiculous this was. 'Do you mean that they were right in the dining area?' 'No, Harry.in a room upstairs. It was the attic, where the innkeeper stores extra blankets and old tea sets... I saw Wormtail disappearing the steps.' Hermione gave a sly smile and started to explain the conversation she had overheard; 'I turned up in Diagon Alley much earlier than Viktor was arriving- just in case he was early or something.' Hermione was blushing even more furiously now, 'I went into the leaky cauldron, but it seemed empty and deserted. I sensed that there was something wrong, some sort of trap. On my way there, I read in the Daily Prophet, that there had been several disappearances traced back to the Leaky Cauldron. I quickly transformed myself- into an owl. Now, I could fly, so I flew up to one of the windows on the top floor. It was dark outside, so the one room with a light on was clearly visible. I perched on the window, and peered inside. I could see Wormtail, and I recognised him immediately, and he had just transformed. The Dark Lord had his back to me- he looked as though he was generating heat; an invisible pressure seemed to exist around him. I was about to run away, but then they spoke. I held my ear close to the crack in the window.' Hermione sighed deeply, and then continued. 'This is the conversation I overheard: 'Karkaroff should arrive at any moment, Wormtail. My faithful servant is keeping a close watch, I hope.' Murmured the dark Lord. 'And, and the girl, my Lord?' asked Wormtail, nervously. 'The girl? We can dispose of her? Do we need her, Wormtail?' 'We- we might do, my Lord- she is a great friend of Harry P-Potter. She could be useful...' stammered Wormtail. 'Karkaroff should arrive here without any trouble. I'm sure McNair tipped him off- assuming you have obeyed closely to your instructions, which you had the privilege to carry out for me?' 'Y-Yes, my Lord. I mean, yes, the letter was intercepted, but-' at that moment, the door opened, and the balding man came in. 'My Lord, he is nowhere to be seen, he should be-' he began, but the Dark Lord interrupted. 'There is still time. I have heard from Wormtail that you intercepted Krum's letter to the girl? Is that so?' 'Yes, my Lord.' answered the balding man, almost casually. He also gave me the impression of great power, however in a different way from You Know Who. 'I changed the letter from Viktor Krum, so that the girl would come to Diagon Alley today, and Krum will not be in our way- he will arrive at her house later in the week. McNair, if he did as I instructed, tipped off Karkaroff, and that fool would naturally come straight after her. Apparently, the girl has invented some sort of spell that Karkaroff needs to enable him to hide from you, my Lord. But, of course, that would be impossible!' he added. You Know Who seemed satisfied. 'So, it seems that you have done all the work. And this filth,' he said, jerking his long, thin, white thumb at Wormtail, 'has done nothing to help you.' 'Yes, my Lord, that is quite correct.' said the balding man, spitefully. 'And now I must go, my Lord. I must keep watch.' He left the room. Then, I. I came here!' 'But Hermione' Harry said, when she had finished. 'How did they know Karkaroff would come to Diagon Alley?' 'I told you Harry, I sent a letter to Victor, and they have spies all over the country- you can't send a letter any longer, without being intercepted. You Know Who then intercepted and changed the letter that Victor wrote back to me, making me believe that he wanted to meet me in Diagon Alley. A death eater- McNair tipped off Karkaroff to tell him that I was going to be here, so that he would apparate in the Leaky Cauldron, because he wants me Harry. Karkaroff needs a spell I invented, so he can hide from You Know Who'. Harry looked baffled. He was too shocked for this information to sink in. Finally, he said; 'Hermione, I knew you were really clever, but you are simply the most amazing witch ever!' Hermione smiled, trying not to look too pleased with herself. She continued 'But the one Karkaroff's after makes it more difficult for someone, for example Voldemort, to find the person who performs the charm, for example Karkaroff.' Harry stared at her blankly. 'Hermione,' He groaned 'Slow down!' Hermione continued to ramble at full speed. 'It doesn't work too well. Especially if You Know Who is a long way away, but it does help. That's why I've come to you Harry. You have to perform the charm! Mind you take care though Harry.' She was talking very fast now. 'I put an essence of the fidelous charm, in a petrificus format, so mind that you do the Merlin's flick carefully.' She took a deep breath. 'What?' exclaimed Harry, astonished. 'Hermione, I didn't understand a word you said!' 'Ok, sorry, I forgot you don't know how to make spells. I really should show you how to make them! It's really easy once you know how!' Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's bedroom door, and suddenly all the distant sounds from the living room below were blocked out completely, and Harry knew that the Dursleys wouldn't hear them either. Harry stared at Hermione in amazement, blinked, and they began work, casting spells, and chanting complicated words, over and over again. 'It's incredibly simple Harry. Just clear your mind!' said Hermione, frustrated of an hour without progress. Harry groaned. It was nearly as bad as before the First task of the Triwizard tournament last November. Harry closed his eyes, the words flickering through his mind. 'Discedo Tibi Totalus!' Harry shouted. There was a flash of white light, but instead of cheering, Hermione gasped. 'Harry! I forgot! You're not allowed to do magic outside school!' she exclaimed. Harry frowned. 'And you are?' 'Yes!' Hermione said, blushing slightly. 'You know I had the time turner in our third year?' Harry's frown deepened. 'Yes.' He said curiously. 'Well, the ministry is notified every time somebody uses a time turner, so professor McGonagall cast a spell on me to prevent the ministry having to send me letters each time I used it. But the spell she used prevented the ministry from seeing any magic I did! She was supposed to take it off when I gave back the time turner... but she must have forgotten!' She giggled. 'Hermione! Why didn't you tell me?' said Harry, slightly indignant. 'I don't know.' Hermione said impatiently. 'It didn't seem important.' 'Ok, so now I'm going to get an official warning again. Thanks Hermione, you just got me expelled.' Harry said sarcastically. Hermione laughed. 'Harry! I'm joking! The ministry is much too busy to worry about this. Anyway, my spell isn't registered. The ministry would only notice that half spells had been performed. They would just think it was a mistake. Nothing has happened to you yet, let's try again!' 'Hermione, are you sure about this?' Said Harry, exhausted. 'Harry you don't trust me at all. One last time, come on.' After another session of tiresome work, Hermione let out a squeal of delight. 'I think you're finally getting this Harry!' Harry gave Hermione a weary smile and flopped onto the bed. 'It's about time!' He chuckled. He was beginning to relax now. The shock of discovering Hermione in his bedroom was beginning to wear off. Suddenly there was a shout from downstairs. The magical seal had evidently been broken. 'HARRY! Get down here at once and help me prepare lunch!' Harry jolted back into reality. 'Err. coming.' He shouted vaguely back down the stairs. 'Hermione! Quick what should we do?' 'Relax Harry!' Hermione soothed. 'Why don't you just come with me?' Harry gave a hollow laugh. 'Easier said than done! Like the Dursleys would let me. I might have fun!' He rolled his eyes. 'Why is it difficult?' Hermione frowned. 'Just walk out. Say you're going to my house. We can stay at the leaky cauldron, seeing as my parents think I'm staying at your house for the remainder of the holidays.' Harry smiled. 'Better not to tell them anything! Help me pack my things!' This didn't take very long, so soon Harry stumbled down the stairs, and slipped quietly out of the back door, Hermione following. They were suddenly out, free at last. They jogged along the street, pulling Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage behind them. Harry and Hermione were on the corner of privet drive before Harry realised his problem. 'Hermione. I know you managed to become an animagus, but it takes normal wizards like me years to master.' 'I've told you before; I'm not an animagus Harry, that takes years. I told you. It's a spell I invented. It's not at all complicated.' Harry groaned. 'It's easy for you to say that Hermione! To you the imperious curse is 'Not too complicated.' 'Well it's not. This time I really mean it.' Hermione smiled. 'You know that piece of transfiguration Viktor used in the second task? The one that turned him into a shark...' Harry nodded, beginning to understand what Hermione was getting at. 'If you mix it with a few other spells and some ageing potion.' Hermione smiled slyly, and Harry smiled back. An hour later, they were flying over Surrey as owls, their trunks in a bush in Privet Drive, bewitched to be invisible and feather light. 'Hermione!' Harry tried to say, but all that came out of his beak was a hoot. 'Yes?' Hooted Hermione in reply, and to Harry's surprise, he understood her. It was a bit like being able to talk to snakes. 'This is the weirdest feeling I've had in my life. It's like the gillyweed, a bit.' 'Harry, I've got to warn you. Changing back isn't easy. I haven't worked out how to do it simply, but it could be dangerous.' 'How could it be dangerous?' Harry asked, puzzled. He didn't like the sound of this. 'Well, what if you transformed back into a human now, whilst you were flying?' 'I wouldn't be stupid enough to do that!' said Harry, hooting with laughter. 'But you could do it by accident.' Hermione hooted nastily in reply. 'S'pose so.' hooted Harry. 'So, to do it, we have to use, well drink.err.polyjuice potion.' 'WHAT?' hooted Harry angrily. 'It's just. well you see it's not like being an animagus really. After you drink the polyjuice potion you can transform at will whenever you want for an hour. That's what I did when I came through your bedroom window. Mine's worn off now though.' She said nervously. 'Sorry.' She said, seeing Harry glaring angrily at her. 'Why didn't you tell me this BEFORE I became an owl?' Harry hooted. 'Then you would have held us back and we do need to hurry!' With a very angry look back at Hermione, Harry swept off and landed on a high branch of a tree. When Harry and Hermione finally arrived at Diagon Alley, they were both tired and irritable. 'Oh, don't make such a fuss Harry!' Hermione snapped 'I've already made up the polyjuice potion. All you need to do is put one of your feathers into it. And don't ask me how it works because I don't know.' She snapped as Harry opened his mouth, perhaps to protest. Harry glared at Hermione, but finally gave a sulky 'OK.' 'I'll bring our trunks.' said Hermione, attempting to withdraw her wand from under her wing. 'Hurry up.' moaned Harry. 'I'm beginning to get hungry.' 'Oh, sorry Harry,' Hermione snapped back sarcastically. 'It's rather difficult, believe it or not, to cast spells as an owl.' She frowned and finally managed to slip her wand out. 'Accio!' she hooted. 'How do we know when the trunks are coming?' asked Harry, swallowing his anger. 'Seeing as they're invisible?' 'We don't.' replied Hermione bluntly. 'Oh, here they are.' She said as a gust of wind swept over them and there was a loud clunk. Hermione nudged the trunk open with her beak, and withdrew the polyjuice bottle (which wasn't invisible) she took a sip, and appeared before Harry. Harry took a deep breath, and then took a quick peck of the potion Hermione had just put one of his feathers in. he felt something warm trickle down his owl throat. It didn't seem as bad as an owl. 'Come on! Let's get a room then!' said Hermione, as Harry appeared in front of her. 'Yuck!' exclaimed Harry. 'I think owls have a slightly different taste in food- it must seem like a nice drink to them....' said Hermione, although it was evident that she hadn't enjoyed it either. 


	3. Diagon Alley

CHAPTER THREE .  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
  
  
The wizarding shopping centre wasn't as crowded as usual. They walked though the arch which two seconds before had been a solid brick wall, into the Leaky Cauldron. 'Hello?' said Hermione, poking her head around the corner of the door. They walked in curiously, exchanging uneasy looks. At last, they heard movement from the door behind the bar and Tom the innkeeper's toothless face appeared. 'Mr Potter!' He said, with a mixture of horror and confusion. 'Err.sorry.' said Harry, puzzled. 'Mr Potter, are you sure you should. I mean.are you with someone?' he stammered. Hermione came around the corner. Tom stared and said 'I think I'd better let Dumbledore know that you're here!' He said, taking some floo powder from a dish behind the bar. He threw some into the fire, uttered a few words, and was gone. Harry and Hermione exchanged mystified looks and stood in silence, both examining the room from where they stood. Harry wondered what was wrong, and why Tom had gone. 'Do you understand what's going on, Hermione?' said Harry, finally. 'Everybody fears Voldemort more than before. But with the precautions Dumbledore has taken, every one is over-reacting. But you of all people, Harry- you should be more worried! Before he could reply, the innkeeper reappeared by the fireplace, looking grim. 'Mr Potter.' said Tom, seriously. This was a dramatic change from his usual, bubbly self. 'Dumbledore said that he gave you specific instructions to stay at your aunt and uncles house, and now you have left, the magic he cast to protect you has been broken. However, seeing as it's too late for you to go back now, Dumbledore says that you can stay here for the remainder of the holidays, under my care. You will not be allowed anywhere when it is dark, or when there are no authorised witches or wizards around.' He looked steadily from Harry to Hermione, checking they had been paying attention. 'Oh yes, Dumbledore wishes for you to tell me before you go out into Diagon alley, and you must not be gone for more than an hour at a time. If you are more, then I will come looking for you and bring you back here. You will not be allowed out for the rest of the holidays, if you force me to do this.' He stopped. It was evident that he did not enjoy bossing his guests around, and he was trying not to give them his usual cheerful smile and escort them upstairs. Finally he added in a hoarse whisper, 'There have been many unpleasant events here in the past few days. Most fear to approach now. The ministry has given this place high protection, and now, even though it is thoroughly safe, most people avoid it. 'Mr Potter, you will be in room 11 and Miss Granger, room 10.' he said. 'If you would like to follow me, I will lead the way.' And with that he turned and led them up an uneven staircase, sparsely covered in a red threadbare carpet. Harry recognised room 11, and he remembered that he had stayed in it once before at the beginning of his third year. There were evidently no other guests staying because all the other doors were wide open, and the smell of Mrs Skowers All-purpose magical mess remover was drifting out. 'Your trunks will be brought up soon.' Tom added as he turned to go back downstairs. 'I'm sure he'll calm down soon.' said Harry nervously to Hermione. 'I think we should just do what he says. And Harry, be on guard.' 'Right.' said Harry, and with that thought, they separated into their rooms.  
  
It wasn't until two weeks later that they realised how fast time had been going by. It was a sunny Saturday morning, the last day of the holidays, and Harry could hear a chorus of birds singing outside his bedroom window. Hedwig gave a good morning hoot as Harry pushed his round glasses up his nose. 'Good morning Hedwig.' Harry said groggily in reply. He heard creaking floorboards next-door, which told him that Hermione, was already up. Yawning, Harry climbed out of bed and rummaged in his trunk for some clothes. In the next room, Hermione was pacing up and down, agitated. Where could she have put it? She thought back to when she had last used it. It had been last night, she had been studying it before she went to bed, and then put it on her bedside table. She groaned inwardly. Harry couldn't have taken it could he? She would have to ask him. She walked down the corridor and tapped gently on Harry's bedroom door. 'Harry,' she said quietly, so as not to disturb him if he were still asleep. She heard Harry's footsteps padding towards the door, and a second later, a fully dressed Harry appeared at the bedroom door, his un-brushed black hair even wilder than usual. 'Harry!' said Hermione before he had a chance to greet her. 'Did you take anything from my room last night?' Harry was surprised to see Hermione so flustered. He frowned. 'No.' He said 'Why would I?' He asked, giving Hermione a curious look. 'Oh.' Hermione sighed. 'It's just that my miniature moving modal of the galaxy that my parents gave me as an early birthday present has gone!' Harry recalled seeing one of these on his first visit to Diagon Alley on his 11th Birthday. He also recalled the price and understood why Hermione was so anxious about it. 'I'll have to ask Tom- it's quite a large thing to be able to hide itself.' she added. Harry had been right about Tom calming down, because as the two weeks had passed, he had become a lot less hostile towards them. 'I'm sure it'll turn up.' said Harry, but there was something disconcerting, even in an object going missing, because there was the ever- increasing possibility that Lord Voldemort was behind it. Harry shook himself. Of course Lord Voldemort wasn't behind it. Hermione had probably just misplaced it. Tom the innkeeper hadn't seen it either, which made Hermione even more anxious, but she seemed to calm down slightly after having some breakfast. 'Why don't' we get our school equipment?' said Harry as soon as they had finished breakfast. The thought of school seemed to cheer Hermione up considerably. 'Oh yes!' said Hermione brightly 'I needed to get that book on advanced transfiguration...' 'I'll just get my money.' said Harry running up the stairs, relieved that he had managed to take Hermione's mind off her galaxy model. Ten minutes later, they were walking along the cobbled street, Diagon Alley. 'I haven't had this much fun all summer!' said Hermione happily as they walked out of Flourish and Blotts, arms full of glossy new spell books. Harry laughed, and then laughed even more as Hermione walked straight into a stack of neatly stacked cauldrons which clattered all over the street. Hermione let out an exasperated 'Honestly' but Harry could see she was trying not to laugh as an old and dignified wizard waggled his finger at her and told her to stop 'goofing around.' When all the cauldrons had been restored to their rightful place and the old wizard was out of sight, Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Five minutes later they were still in hysterics, and it wasn't until Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, that they finally stopped. Harry turned round slowly, hoping it wasn't the old man with more tirades about 'Youths of today,' but instead, a red haired, freckled faced boy of fifteen was staring at them trying to look disapproving. It was Ron Weasley, Harry and Hermione's best friend. 'It's about time you two!' he said imploringly. 'I thought you were choking!' This sent them all into more fits of hysterics. 'I thought you were the old man!' Harry managed to splutter through his laughter. Ron tried to look offended, whilst screwing up his face trying to restrain himself from laughing, but failed. By the time they had all stopped laughing, there was no need for greeting each other, and so Harry suggested that they all go and get a sundae from Florean Fortesques ice cream parlour. 'Where have you been?' asked Ron as they sat under the bright umbrellas eating Florean's refreshing ice creams. 'Well, until three weeks ago, we were both at our houses, and then we came here,' said Harry. 'Why didn't you send Pig? I would have sent you an owl, but Hedwig was out all summer with a letter for Hermione.' Ron looked puzzled at this. 'Pig only came back yesterday; it's the first time he's failed to get a letter to someone. I sent him at the beginning of the holidays with a letter to you Harry, and I assumed that he was just resting with Hedwig, but then he came back, still holding the letter. I tried to borrow Hermes, but he was out. And Errol.Errol died.' Harry didn't know whether to be glad about this or not- Ron had moaned about Errol continuously, so perhaps he would be pleased- the Weasleys might be getting a new owl. They were all silent for a moment, pondering on what could have happened, and then Hermione began to explain the events of the holidays to Ron, prompted occasionally by Harry. After they had finished their ice cream, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he needed to go to the Magical Creatures shop for some ointment for Hedwig's sore leg which hadn't been getting any better. Ron went in first, and Harry saw him grin at someone in the shop. He walked in, expected to see another Weasley, but instead, he saw the large red face of Hagrid beaming down at him. 'Harry!' he boomed (his voice rattling some of the cages hanging from the ceiling.) 'Good to see yeh! Having a good holiday I hope?' Harry nodded, but something in Hagrid's hand had just caught his interest. It was a box of dragon food, the type he had seen lying around the Weasleys' household last summer, which Charlie had brought home. 'Um.Hagrid.what have you got Dragon food for?' Harry asked curiously, he saw Ron and Hermione looking curiously at Hagrid as well. 'Oh, err. it's for a friend, who keeps dragons in um. Brazil. Oh I'd really better go, see yeh at school.' And with that he swept out of the shop, his face a deep shade of plum. That evening, Ron, Hermione and Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron, feeling happy and relaxed. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were planning to spend the last night there. The Weasleys greeted Harry very warmly, as usual; however they were obviously very concerned. Mr. Weasley, according to Ron, had not been home for the past few weeks, working seriously overtime. Harry assumed this was due to the precautions the ministry was setting up for protections against Voldemort. Harry was about to ask him whether there was any news about it, but when he approached, Harry noticed him looking very strained, as though he'd rather not talk about it. They enjoyed a delicious, but quiet supper in the parlour at the leaky cauldron, and then went to bed, to get enough sleep for the early rise the next day. 


	4. Rumble Station

CHAPTER FOUR .  
  
Rumble Station  
  
  
  
The following day, Tom woke Harry up early in the morning with his usual toothless grin. It was still dark and silent outside. Harry dressed quickly and knocked on Ron and Hermione's doors to wake them up. He heard Ron muttering from inside, and pushed the door open gently. Ron was very slowly pulling on his socks with his eyes still closed. 'Do you have any idea what the time is Harry?' croaked Ron as he heard Harry come in. 'Early.why?' said Harry. 'It's late, more like! Half past two!' 'What?' asked Harry, puzzled 'Why do we have to be up so early?' 'Haven't I told you, Harry? The Hogwarts Express is leaving from different stations this year- they're trying to put each year on a different train, but keep families together - the one we're going to is hours away, so we have to get up earlier'. 'Why?' persisted Harry, still confused. Ron rolled his eyes. 'You Know Who - they're afraid he might be there. it's easier to protect smaller numbers...Dad told me' whispered Ron. 'But', argued Harry 'Voldemort can see through that kind of trickery'. 'That's what Dad says - we could have had a lie in!' agreed Ron, as he flopped back down onto his bed. Harry went back to his room feeling thoroughly awake, thinking. He was surprised that so little dark activity had been happening - everybody seemed so afraid, but Harry expected more action to be taking place. But at the back of his mind, Harry knew, and he felt that something was being carefully planned - something that would sudden and unexpected - something more terrible than ever before. An hour later they were bowling across the countryside on the fluorescent purple Knight Bus. Finally, at seven-o clock in the morning they arrived at an unfamiliar, muggle-looking street. The Knight Bus jerked to a halt. The journey had taken a surprisingly long time. This, according to Mr. Weasley, was another precaution against dark activity. However, Harry had no idea how this would help. He personally felt that it was a waste of time. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione heaved their luggage off the bus, and followed the conductor (who was unfamiliar to Harry) into a door along the street. After opening it with his key, Mr. Weasley thanked him, and he left. Mr. Weasley then turned to face everyone. 'Right' he said, 'Welcome to Rumble Station!' Harry followed Mr. Weasley through the door. He found himself in a dark station, with low ceilings and damp, peeling walls. There were no Hogwarts students in sight. 'What is this place?' Harry asked Mr. Weasley. 'A train station, abandoned by muggles, many years ago. Enchanted by wizards- the ministry thinks it's safe' he replied. Harry looked at Ron. It was obvious what he was thinking - 'as if!' The track was rusty and the walls were plastered in graffiti, but the Hogwarts Express was gleaming scarlet, shining through the gloomy darkness, ready for them to board. There was some recent graffiti on the walls, but this was not illegible - it read 'Platform 10 ¾' 'Right' said Mr. Weasley, looking disgusted, 'I suppose I'll be seeing you lot at Christmas. You'd better get on the train- I think we're just in time'. 'Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley' said Harry and Hermione, as Fred and George hoisted their trunks onto the train. Mrs. Weasley handed them a packet of Chocolate Frogs, and kissed all her sons, Harry and Hermione. Ron waved at his father, and he vanished from sight, onto the train. Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, and followed Ron into an empty compartment, which there were many of. 'Why is there hardly anybody here?' asked 'I expected it to be emptier than usual, with only our year, and a few families, but it seems like we're the only ones on the train!' Harry looked down the train. He could only see a couple of ravenclaw Fifth years who he didn't know, and a solitary sixth year sitting on the velvet seats. He supposed there were more people further up the train, but still, the Hogwarts Express was usually so full. 'Maybe your dad got the time wrong.' suggested Harry. But suddenly, the train jolted slightly, and began to move. Obviously, they weren't early - they were just in time. What was going on? 'Hermione!' said Ron, 'What's the matter? Why are you so quiet?' 'I'm just thinking', she said, dreamily. 'I'm wondering how the other people are getting to Hogwarts. I read in the Daily Prophet, that some people are not letting their children go to school at all!' 'What?' shouted Ron, 'will we be the only ones there, or something?' 'No, I don't think so' replied Hermione quickly, 'it was just a couple of parents who were worried - I'm sure many people are getting there some other way!' 'Not Malfoy though' groaned Ron, as Malfoy, accompanied by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, leered at them as they sauntered past the empty compartments, towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'Come on' Ron muttered, pulling Harry and Hermione into the compartment, slamming the door. 'Well, that isn't very nice' sneered Malfoy, pushing open the compartment door, Crabbe and Goyle standing on either side of him like guard dogs. 'Scared we're the Dark Lord's messengers?' Ron made a violent move towards Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly. 'I thought your father would know how dangerous it is, working at the ministry, for mudbloods to be taking a train to school? And, of course, the legendary Harry Potter.' Harry and Hermione couldn't hold Ron back any longer, and they watched in horror as he dived at Malfoy, hitting him on the jaw. Crabbe and Goyle leapt on Ron, knocking him to the ground. Harry sprung to Ron's defence, and Hermione automatically pulled out her wand. 'Stop it!' she shrieked, sending sparks at Crabbe and Goyle, struggling on the floor with Ron. Harry and Malfoy both pulled out their wands and were facing each other, each waiting for the other to make their move. Harry began to flick his wand to cast the Fungi Curse, but suddenly, the train jolted violently sending them all flying. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy sat up, massaging their heads where they had hit the wall. At that moment, the door opened. They all stopped for a moment, and looked up. It was the lady with the trolley. She stood for a moment, shocked, staring at the bundle of bodies on the floor, and seeing as nobody went forward to buy anything, she went off to the next compartment in a hurry. It looked however, as though Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle did want some food - they soon left, apparently following it. 'They were just looking for an excuse to leave- the Cowards' said Ron angrily, as soon as they had left the room, 'they just couldn't stand up to us'. 'Calm down Ron' said Hermione, although she was evidently angry as well. They spent the rest of the journey playing exploding snap, and changing into their school robes. They tried to avoid talking about what had happened last year and the fear of Voldemort. Finally, the train slowed to a halt. It was still light outside, but dull and foggy. The mist was so thick when they got out; they could hardly see the person in front. Suddenly, Harry bumped right into a large figure. 'Hagrid!' exclaimed Harry loudly, over the roar of the engine. 'Harry, Ron, Hermione, how are yeh?' 'Ok, Hagrid' replied Hermione; 'do you know where everyone else is?' 'Oh, yeah! They'll be cumin' soon - there are load'sve trains coming from all over the country with other years, 'cos Dark activity is feared at all magical sites. Yeh dunno who to trust any more - yeh must be careful, Harry - yeh remember that. Yer to come straight up to the castle with me - Dumbledore will take yeh from there'. They walked up to the castle together, in silence. Hagrid led the way with a lantern, with Harry, Ron and Hermione trailing behind - too out of breath to speak. They turned a corner, only to find that the horse less carriages they'd been expecting were not there, as usual. 'Hagrid' Ron panted, clutching his side, 'how-'. He broke off as Hagrid turned abruptly onto the muddy footpath they had travelled along in their first year, towards the lake. Harry turned suddenly, as he heard voices muttering behind him. He had forgotten that he, Ron and Hermione had not been the only ones on the train, and that if there were no carriages, they would also need transport to the castle. The black water was still, and all that could be seen was an occasional splash of water as a grindylow or merman's tail flicked across the surface. There were less than ten boats tied up on the bank, and Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed into a particularly dilapidated one, with several holes patched up with miss-matching fragments of wood. The boats slid into action and the three sat silently, reflecting on the dark activity of the last couple of weeks. 'It's so quiet!' thought Harry to himself, looking at the mountains, bathed in the suns last ounce of sunlight, before it disappeared. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't realise when the boats disappeared under the curtain of ivy and halted next to the shiny grey stone where they were required to get out. They traipsed up to the castle, and went through the entrance hall, which was looking as splendid as usual. 'The feast doesn't start ''til this evenin', yeh three' Hagrid called out to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had started to move in the direction of the great hall. 'Dumbledore is waiting for yeh; he wants to talk to you in his office'. They all stared at Hagrid. 'Why?' they all asked in unison. Hagrid looked at them darkly. 'I'll take yeh there' he replied, and the three of them followed Hagrid down a corridor to the right. Harry had visited Dumbledore's office before, but he didn't know the way. When they got there, Hagrid knocked on the door three times quickly, then three times slowly. The latch on the door opened. Hagrid nodded, and left. Hermione pushed open the door. 


	5. Dumbledores Office

CHAPTER FIVE .  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking solemn. 'Harry, Ron, Hermione, please take a seat'. He indicated to three chairs, in front of his desk, and they sat down. 'I believe you have been rather busy these holidays' he said, and Harry saw the usual twinkle in his headmasters eyes returning. 'Especially you, Miss Granger' he said, smiling. I think we'd better explain to each other, what's been going on, don't you?' Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, and then began. 'I went to meet Viktor at Diagon Alley - because I thought he would be meeting me there -'. She swallowed, '- But. but he wasn't there' she ended lamely. 'You Know Who was though - with another man I didn't know'. Harry was watching Dumbledore carefully, and at this last sentence he saw his eyes widen slightly. 'They were talking about Viktor and me. They used Viktor as bait to get me to Diagon Alley, and me as bait for Karkaroff'. She paused. 'But Karkaroff remained well hidden. He didn't let You Know Who find him'. She had explained this conversation again for Dumbledore's benefit, as she knew that Harry and Ron already knew. 'And that was on Tuesday', Dumbledore prompted. 'You visited Harry on Saturday I believe. What did you do between? Did you return home?' Hermione lowered her eyes. 'I went.I went...back home and then.to Harry'. She looked uncomfortable, but Dumbledore was smiling. 'Do you and Ron have anything to say for yourselves?' said Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling. 'Err.no professor' said Harry. Ron shook his head. 'Very well. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside for Hermione, I just want a quick word'. Ron and Harry looked curiously at Hermione but Dumbledore had opened the door, and they got up to leave. 'Do you get the feeling that Hermione's not telling us something?' said Ron, as Dumbledore shut the door. Harry shrugged his shoulders. They decided not to wait for Hermione outside the office, so Dumbledore wouldn't think they were trying to eavesdrop, although Ron was obviously intending to do just that before Harry pulled him away. They went down the corridor, and waited at the top of the stairs. The castle seemed dark and gloomy, and the rolling of thunder could be heard. This gave a very frightening touch to the tense atmosphere. They stood there, uneasily, in silence. 'I hope this weather doesn't continue tomorrow' muttered Ron. 'What if we have some lessons outside? I wonder if Hagrid's managed to revive the Skrewts from last year.' Harry laughed. 'Well, I hope not!' he said. Just then they heard the pattering of footsteps coming down from Dumbledore's office. 'What were you talking to Dumbledore for, Hermione?' said Ron as the stone gargoyle sprang back, revealing Hermione. 'Oh you know, this and that. Extra work with OWLs.' said Hermione, in a rushed voice. 'Why didn't Dumbledore want us there then?' said Ron provokingly. It was evident that he was trying to start an argument. But Harry gave him a look that silenced him. They walked into the great hall, Hermione blushing, and Ron with ears the colour of tomatoes.  
  
As they walked in, they saw that the great hall was decorated just as magnificently as usual, with the four different house's banners above each house table. Harry didn't suppose that Voldermort would effect the houselves too much. Remembering Hermione's campaign for promoting elfish welfare last year, he looked at her quickly. Would she ramble on about her club this year too, he wandered.  
  
The hall was now filled with students, however it wasn't crowded. The first years had lined up and were waiting to be sorted. There seemed to be less than usual, but Harry supposed that this was because some of them hadn't arrived yet. Harry noticed eyes following him as he crossed the hall, their faces shocked and scared as he was. Ron and Hermione took their seats at the gryffindor table, and however hard Harry tried to hide his scar, the older students still knew who he was.  
  
Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione and sank down low in his chair. All these people were terrified of a Voldermort, returned to full power. No doubt their parents had warned them of the dangers. Before, Harry hadn't been as worried as he should, but now he had all these people staring at him as a constant reminder Voldermort was after him. Something of his worry must have shown of his face.  
  
'Harry? Are you Ok?' Sounded Fred or George's voice from far off. Harry jerked back into the present. 'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' Said Harry, sitting up 'Just tired- you know getting up at two!' He forced a grin. 'Ok,' Said Fred 'Just making sure you weren't worried about-' he dropped his voice 'You know who.' He then turned back to George, and they began discussing the gryffindor quiddich team. 'Hey, Ron,' said Harry suddenly 'D'you know how they select the team captains?' Ron frowned. 'I think...' he said slowly 'That professor McGonagall chooses for Gryffindor. Are you hoping to be team captain or something Harry?' 'No. It'll be Alicia or Katie... I dunno. Who D'you think will be keeper?' Ron looked up. 'I don't know... I reckon I'll try out... but I won't get it. It'll be Seamus or Someone.' Just then, Professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat, and it began to sing: -  
  
When Hogwarts school was newly born, To Gryffindor I belonged, By him, I was always worn, By others, I was longed. Then the four founders took me off, Replaced my brain with theirs, But they were not quite aware, Of the powers I would bear. Gryffindor, my owner, Was brave and bold at heart, Ravenclaw, a friend of his, Was always very smart, Hufflepuff was honest, And always very fair, Slytherin, ambitious, Would always take a dare. Now with these powers which I have, That the great four gave to me, I now posses the privilege, To tell you where you ought to be!  
  
The hall burst into applause. 'The powers that it has?' Said Harry anxious about what these might be. 'Yeah- the power to sort people!' Said Fred, looking at Harry apprehensively. 'Look, I can tell that you're worried Harry. Just try to relax, Ok?' Harry grinned, but he had a horrible feeling there might be a hidden meaning in this. He shook himself, and tried to persuade himself not to be so stupid. He was in a deep chain of thoughts when Professor McGonagall called out the first name.  
  
'Buxham, Alfred!' A small twitchy looking boy went forward, tripping over his undone shoelace as he got up. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat, after a seconds pause. Next came 'Clark, David' (Ravenclaw), then 'Danté, Cordean' (Slytherin), 'Davidson, Rupert' (Hufflepuff), and 'Evans, Malcom' (Slytherin). 'Come on, Gryffindor!' Shouted George. Harry saw the edges of Dumbledore's mouth twitch as though he would have laughed if he hadn't been in front of the whole school.  
  
But as the sorting went on, the smile on Dumbledore's face slowly faded. 'What's going on?' Said Ginny. 'Why are there no Gryffindors?' 'Look at Malfoy.' Harry muttered, looking across to the now crowded Slytherin table. Malfoy was whispering something to Crabbe and Goyle, with a huge grin on his face. 'Someone's fixed it!' Said Fred, outraged. By the last name, Dumbledore's head was wrinkled. 'Zanzibar, Zoë' 'RAVENCLAW!' Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. They both looked scandalised. 'They can't! There are going to be no new Gryffindors!' Said Hermione, her mouth wide open. But evidently they were. After all, the sorting hat had the final say. Dumbledore rose. He seemed lost for words, but after a long pause he clapped his hands and said ' Let the feast begin!' Somehow, Harry didn't feel hungry anymore.  
  
'Something's wrong- some Slytherin probably tampered with it!' Said Ron, also not touching his food. 'No Ron.' Said Hermione. 'No student could have done that.' Ron eyed Snape suspiciously. Hermione noticed. 'Oh Ron, that's ridiculous! Snape wouldn't! We've been through this! Snape wouldn't betray Dumbledore!' Harry also looked at Snape. He was looking satisfied.  
  
Harry saw the doors of the entrance hall open, and McGonagall walked in, then over to Dumbledore. She told him something urgently. She looked extremely nervous. Dumbledore, however, did not appear to be alarmed, but he was evidently annoyed and angry. He saw the other teachers leaning towards Dumbledore as he explained to them what the matter was. All the teachers looked frightened by the news. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder to make him look at this too, but he was too engaged in a heated argument with Dean Thomas about Quiddich, and when he finally turned round, the teachers were back in their places, muttering angrily.  
  
When the feast was over, Harry hoped that the mystery of their conversation would be revealed; however, it did not seem of sufficient importance, or more likely something so important that the students must not hear. 'Harry!' Said Hermione as they were getting up from the table. 'Where's Neville?' 'No idea...' Said Harry. 'Ron said that some parents weren't letting their children go on the Hogwarts express this year- being afraid of...well...dark activity! Neville does seem like the kind've person who could be lost of captured easily...' Harry suddenly remembered what Dumbledore had said the previous year about Neville's parents- about them having been caught as aurors, and tortured by the death eaters. Perhaps Neville had gone to visit them. But Harry had promised not to speak to anyone about Neville's parents, and he intended to keep this promise.  
  
Harry walked back to the common room, in a daze of deep thoughts, his brain too pre-occupied to remember the password which Hermione had just told him (She, of course, had been selected as a prefect,) and so he had to wait until a group of shy 2nd years had scuttled in before he could look around the familiar common room once more.  
  
Harry was so glad to be back, but he was now in constant fear of attacks from Voldermort. Remembering that he had forgotten to wait for Ron or Hermione, he flopped down on an armchair by the fire to wait for them, whilst he watched the other Gryffindors going up to their dormitories, however, it seemed empty as there were no new Gryffindors among them.  
  
He waited for a long time, and by the time the embers were glowing low in the grate, he stood up to go and look for them. However, at that moment, Hermione and Ron stumbled through the portrait hole, both looking very serious and gasping for breath. 'Harry! More first years have just arrived! Hagrid told us- apparently they couldn't get into the station! They're sleeping in the Gryffindor tower tomorrow, but they're being sorted at breakfast tomorrow morning.' Harry frowned. 'I bet they'll all be in Gryffindor.' He said darkly. 'Somebody wanted to prevent the Gryffindors getting to Hogwarts.' 'But nobody knows who the Gryffindors are until they're sorted!' Said Hermione, shocked. 'No, but there are certain characteristics only Gryffindors have.' Harry persisted, but nevertheless, he was deeply relieved. They decided not to wait for the new arrivals, and went straight to bed.  
  
As Harry entered the dormitory, he felt at home at last, and the red hangings surrounding the comfortable four-poster beds looked extremely inviting. Harry, sighed, but smiling, he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep almost straight away. 


	6. The Quiddich Trials

CHAPTER SIX .  
  
The Quiddich Trials  
  
  
  
The following day, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down for breakfast together. Neville had been among the people who had arrived over night, and was sitting cheerfully at the Gryffindor table. A small line of first years was at the front, eating at the teacher's table. When most people had finished breakfast, Dumbledore clapped his hands.  
  
'Please can I have your attention. Yesterday, several students were unable to board the Hogwarts express. Therefore, they will be sorted now. If you would please be so kind as to wait before going to your first lesson.'  
  
A nervous first year walked up to the three-legged stool and pulled the hat down over his ears. 'GRYFFINDOR!' Shouted the hat, and the Gryffindor table's cheers echoed throughout the castle. All of the ten students were in Gryffindor 'What a coincidence.' Said Ron, sarcastically.  
  
Harry watched the new Gryffindors. They looked tired, and puzzled that they had all been in Gryffindor, but suddenly Alicia Spinnet came running over, looking delighted, which took Harry's mind right off the first years. 'Harry! Professor McGonagall just appointed me head of Gryffindor Quiddich team!' She burbled 'Everyone is still on the team, except we need a new keeper.' Harry looked at Ron, but he was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Seamus. 'When are you choosing the new keeper?' Asked Harry on Ron's behalf. 'This evening.' Said Alicia 'I put a notice about it on the house board.' Harry hoped Ron would get a place. He was a very good quiddich player.  
  
At this moment Professor McGonagall came around handing out the new timetables. 'Look!' exclaimed Ron, examining it 'Professor Anigin!' He's the new defence against the dark arts teacher!' Harry looked at the timetable too- Anigin? Harry had certainly never heard of him before. 'I hope he's better than Crouch!' Said Hermione, smiling.  
  
None of their previous Defence against the dark arts teachers had lasted long. There were rumours that the job was jinxed. 'We only have him on Thursday afternoon!' Said Ron with a mixture of expressions in him voice 'To keep us in suspense.' Harry looked up at the top table. A wizard that Harry didn't recognise was sitting at the table, with his back to Harry, so he couldn't see his face. He was wearing long black robes, and a black, stiffly pointed wizards hat covered his head, with no hair showing underneath. 'That must be him.' Said Hermione in an undertone, following Harry's gaze. She had a puzzled expression on her face, and her eyebrows were knitted, as though she was thinking very hard.  
  
'History of magic first!' Ron groaned 'What a way to start the week!' 'Come on!' Said Hermione, rubbing her forehead, and getting up keenly. 'It might not be Bins, Ron!' 'Yeah, right Hermione! Nothing can stop him teaching- he's already dead!' 'Just trying to be encouraging.' Hermione muttered huffily.  
  
They spent a boring history of magic lesson making notes on the wand revolution. 'Nobody cares that some guy flicked a piece of wood and discovered they could cast spells with it!' Said Ron frustratedly. 'Well, personally, I think it's quite interesting.' Said Hermione, taking a third piece of parchment to copy notes onto. 'Think of the time it saved wizards all over the world, Ron. They had to use cauldrons for-' 'Would you give it a rest Hermione?' Groaned Ron. He turned his back to her, taking fresh piece of parchment and scribbling the title of the page they were supposed to be copying from. He rolled his eyes at Harry, and Harry grinned, ducking behind Lavenders head as Binns gave him a severe look. He decided he'd better concentrate for the rest of the lesson, as Binns wasn't in a good mood, and busied himself with his notes. By the end of the day Harry was exhausted, but looking forward to the Quiddich trials later. 'C'mon Ron!' Called Harry after charms 'You don't want to be late!' Ron ran quickly up to the dormitories to get his new broom, a cleansweep 7, and they made their way down to the pitch. 'I won't get in.' Said Ron, smoothing the brooms tail fondly. 'Oh, you will!' Said Harry hopefully. 'D'you really think so?' Said Ron, his ears going pink. Ron was so eager to get there; he started jogging, and then broke into a run. Harry couldn't keep up with him. 'Ron!' Harry panted 'You'll tire yourself out!'  
  
When they arrived, what looked like the whole of Gryffindor house was sitting in the changing rooms waiting. More were still arriving. As Ron signed his name on the piece of parchment, Harry saw Neville, standing nervously in the corner, his own broom clutched in his sweaty hand. Also amongst the crowd were Ginny, Colin, Seamus, Dean and Dennis. 'I don't stand a chance!' Said Ron despairingly. 'You do Ron! I know it!' Said Harry crossing his fingers under his robes on Ron's behalf. 'But Seamus is amazing, and there are loads of 6th and 7th years as well!' 'They might be on the team next year- everyone except me is in the 7th year, so there'll be loads've places- but you'll get it this year Ron- I know you will!' 'So, you'll be captain?' Said Ron impertinently. 'No, you will!' Argued Harry back  
  
At that moment, the changing room door opened, and McGonagall called a third year Harry didn't know onto the field. 'Honestly! I've called your name three times!' Harry heard McGonagall scolding the terrified third year. Harry saw that Alicia Spinnet, Madame Hooch and McGonagall were seeing each person separately. Fred and George were sitting in the corner of the changing rooms, complaining loudly why the team couldn't watch the trials. 'I heard McGonagall say that we would be biased!' Said Fred. 'We only wanted to watch, not to choose!' Said George. 'Well, at least everyone's allowed to try out! Said Fred. "I heard that the Slytherin trials for Keeper and Chaser are next week. Girls aren't allowed!' 'But half of our team are girls! They make excellent quiddich players!' Said Ron, his ears going pink once more. Slowly, all the Gryffindors had their turns, and went away. 'This is making me nervous!' Ron muttered, shakily. 'There's still the second audition to look forward to!' Said Fred, winking at Harry. 'What! I thought tha-' Ron Began to protest, but at that moment McGonagall's head appeared in the door. 'Ron Weasley!' She called. 'Good Luck!' Said Harry, as Ron was escorted out of the changing rooms. They grinned and Ron rushed off. Harry, Fred and George hurried to the window, but nothing except an unused corner of the field could be seen. They waited in the changing rooms, nervous on Ron's behalf for 10 minutes, until Ron emerged, red and sweating, but with a broad grin on his face. 'That was fun!' he gasped, sitting down. 'I'm starving let's go and get some supper!'  
  
Fred and George stayed behind to wait for Alicia. They wanted to know how it went, and when they would know who was chosen. So Harry and Ron walked back to the castle together, Ron giving Harry an accurate description of what had happened.  
  
They met Hermione at supper and Ron retold his story once more to for her benefit. She was trying hard to look interested. 'It's Hogsmead this weekend.' Said Hermione, looking warily at Ron who had just spotted Ginny, and looked ready to tell his story for a third time. 'Do you want to go?' 'Yeah, I'm low on stinking pellets!' Said Ron happily. Hermione looked disapproving, but relieved that Ron had been distracted enough, and didn't say anything.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon in good spirits, playing chess and exploding snap in the common room. Hermione had spread her OWL textbooks and notes all over the floor (She had run out of room on the desks) and was writing a revision timetable. 'If only I hadn't lost my Model of the Galaxy!' she kept repeating. 'Astronomy lesson midnight on Wednesday.' Said Ron 'Will you survive?' 'It was all my birthday money!' She continued, ignoring Ron. Harry had the feeling that there was something more about Hermione's Model missing than she was telling them, but he didn't push it. 


	7. Proffesor Anigin

CHAPTER SEVEN .  
  
Professor Anigin  
  
  
  
Most of the 5th year Gryffindors were dreading Tuesday afternoons, as they had double Care of Magical Creatures. It was a warm afternoon, so Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to arrive early, hoping to have time to talk to Hagrid and enjoy the sun before the lesson started, but to their annoyance, most of the class seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and were already crowded around Hagrid, looking apprehensive.  
  
Hagrid seemed excited about something, but not prepared to tell them, yet, as he had an air of mystery about him, which was unusual in Hagrid. He showed them various methods of feeding birds, and told them that they were preparing for a project, which would be commencing at Easter.  
  
They spent the next hour sticking their hands down the furry throats of several green and blue coloured birds. Ron finally flung down his handful of worms in agitation. 'Has this got anything to do with the project, Hagrid?' Hagrid's eyes twinkled, but he refused to say anything. In Harry's opinion, the birds were perfectly capable of feeding themselves. Even Hermione wasn't particularly interested, which ruled out the possibility that the birds had any extraordinary powers. When he pointed this out to Hagrid, he said 'We won't be dealing with this creature in particular, but this is good practice for yeh. Yeh'll be needing this skill if... erm... the creature gets....erm....hurt....and needs....er.... manual feeding.' At these words Hermione began to feed a particularly large bird eagerly. If this skill was useful, she needed all the practice she could get. Harry and Ron groaned inwardly. Ron carelessly poked his bird in the eye, which caused it to flutter around madly, pecking at everything within it's reach, including Harry and Hermione. This excited the other birds too, so Hagrid decided to release the useless birds, and end the lesson early. The class was very relieved  
  
'Quiddich team results at supper.' Said Ron, trying to sound casual, but looking very pale. 'Don't worry, you'll get in.' Said Harry encouragingly, but he was still very nervous on Ron's behalf. They had been given lots of herbology homework, and decided they'd better get on with it as it was bound to take ages. They had to learn all the different species of 'bloom' bushes, their Latin names and what they were used for. Ron was sitting in an armchair by the fire, staring at his notes, but his eyes weren't moving. 'Cheer up Ron!' Said Ginny, who seemed to be in an unusually cheerful mood. 'It won't be the end of the world if you don't get in!' Ron looked like it would be, but he kept quiet. Hermione nudged Ginny hard. 'Ow- I mean- which of course, you will.' She walked away quickly, massaging her side. 'Come on.' Said Ron, looking at the clock. 'Lets go to supper- I'm hungry.' 'But Ron- it's too early! It only takes 5 minutes to get there!' But Ron was already making his way down the steps towards the fat lady, and didn't seem to hear him. Harry shrugged his shoulders at Hermione, and they hurried after him. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Harry noticed at small piece of parchment attached to the notice board. He could just make out the words Gryffindor Quiddich Trials at the top. Ron had noticed it too. 'I don't want to look!' Said Ron, before he got there. 'Can you look for me?' 'Sure!' He said. He could see Gryffindors stalking away, looking disappointed. He approached the notice board and read:  
  
  
  
GRYFFINDOR QUIDDICH TRIALS  
  
  
  
After consultation with the team Captain and Madame Hooch, we have reached a decision that the second round of trials is unnecessary. There was tough competition, and all candidates showed outstanding talent and ability. However, we feel that the following positions are allocated appropriately:  
  
Keeper: Ronald Weasley Chaser: (Reserve) Seamus Finnigan Player: (Reserve) Thomas Grundle Rosemary Clearwater  
  
Congratulations to everybody!  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
'Ron!' shouted Harry 'Come here and look!' Ron ran over to Harry and read the notice, Harry feeling almost as happy for Ron as he would do for himself. Ron's eyes widened. 'But I-' Ron's ears had gone pink with pleasure. 'Ron, you deserve to be on the team- you were the best! Don't try and argue!' Ron was so pleased with himself, he forgot to argue back.  
  
As Ron walked to supper, still lost for words, several Gryffindors ran up to congratulate him. Harry spent the whole of supper telling Ron how good he was, and congratulating him endlessly. Fred and George came up to Ron, too. Harry saw Alicia approaching, but after seeing Fred and George she turned around and stalked off, without having a chance to speak to Ron. Fred and George saw Harry looking at her curiously, and then looked at each other. Then Fred nodded, and George sighed. Without another word, they slowly went after her. 'What's up with her?' asked Harry, puzzled. 'Whenever I see Alicia near Fred and George, she ignores them, and stalks off!' 'Oh, that!' Said Ron, his mind on something other than Quiddich for the first time since he had heard the news. 'Apparently, Alicia isn't talking to them. It's been like this since last year. They didn't invite her to the Yule Ball, but invited her two best friends Angelina and Katie to go with them. She was angry with Angelina and Katie for not telling her they'd been invited, but they nominated her for team captain, so she made up with them. Fred and George nominated each other, no neither of them got the majority!'  
  
The next day, it was transfiguration. The Gryffindors had to transform a racoon into several other animals. This, as McGonagall explained to them, was a type of human transfiguration, which they would soon be moving onto next term. Harry had practised many of these spells last year whilst he was preparing for the 3rd task, and so was quite good at it. Ron and Hermione were equally good at it, as they had been helping so thoughrally. Professor McGonagall was very pleased with them, and they were the only ones who didn't get extra homework.  
  
All of the Fifth year Gryffindors were looking forward to their first defence against the dark arts lesson on Thursday with an almost infectious curiosity. Seamus and Dean said that they had heard Malfoy complaining about how much Anigin seemed to hate the Slytherins in their first lesson. This made the Gryffindors even more curious, and hopeful that he would favour the Gryffindors.  
  
However, when they came in and the balding man snapped at them to sit down, their hopes sank. He was wearing the same long, black robes he had been wearing at the feast, and his face was long and bony with black eyes, in Harry's opinion, similar to Snape's. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. 'Well? Take out your quills and parchment. I hope you're not this slow every lesson. We're going to be taking notes on non-reversible curses.'  
  
Throughout the lesson, Harry got the impression that he wasn't trying to be nasty, but just couldn't be bothered to do the opposite. He was cold to everybody, never asked questions, and snapped at everything. He wasn't biased- he was mean to everyone.  
  
As the hour snailed by, the class, who had only been taking notes from dictation all lesson, began to loose concentration. However, nobody dared to speak, so the majority were just slumped backwards on their seats, daydreaming. Harry, Ron and Hermione had learnt all these curses last year, so even Hermione wasn't listening to what Anigin had to say. Ron was half asleep, leaning against the wall. However, Harry and Hermione were closely observing their new teacher, and as soon as the lesson was over, they rushed to the common room to discuss their observations.  
  
'Did you see his eyes- it was like he was in some sort of trance or something!' Said Harry, excitedly. 'Not a trance,' said Hermione 'He just looks like somebody who's had too many of those permanent curses cast on him- as though he's been transformed from his original state.' 'Like you know who?' Said Ron, sounding awe-struck. 'Yes!' Said Hermione. 'How d'you know- you've never seen You Know Who, Hermione!' Ron challenged. Hermione's face assumed an all-knowing expression, and Harry could tell what was coming. 'I read it in a book.' Said Hermione, brightly. 'Typical.' Ron muttered, under his breath. Luckily, Hermione seemed to be preoccupied by the contents of her bag, and didn't hear him. Evidently, Ron too had predicted what Hermione would say.  
  
*  
  
Over the next few weeks, at every defence against the dark arts lesson, their suspicions grew. To Harry, it seemed like he didn't seem to have a soul at all, all though Harry thought he seemed trapped. Ron had long ago dismissed this theory with his own- that he was just a miserable half-squib who resented most of his life.  
  
Quiddich practice had started every day, and Harry was particularly enjoying them now that Ron was on the team. They were playing Ravenclaw at the end of this term, and Harry was very glad to see that Cho was still on the team as seeker. He had also noticed that the Hufflepuff team had a new seeker. It was Harry's fellow fifth year, Ernie Macmillan. Most Hufflepuffs seemed to have forgotten their loss last year, or at least they were not so sad about it- Cedric Diggory had been in the 7th year, so all his closest friends had now left Hogwarts.  
  
Harry's other lessons weren't as bad as he had expected either. Harry thought that everything would be extremely complicated and difficult, now that they were in the 5th year, but he found that it was really just going over what they had learnt in previous years. Harry, Ron and Hermione found that they had learnt so much in their 'Dark' Experiments in their 1st, 2nd and 4th years, Now, for OWL preparation, the class were only just learning these things, so they found themselves very far ahead. Divination was the only subject they found themselves not very far ahead of everybody. One lesson, when Ron refused to see anything in his Mist ball (Like a crystal ball, but looking at the patterns in the fog and cloud instead) Professor Trelawny swooped over him and hissed: 'I fear I see your OWLs rapidly approaching.' At this, the whole class, including Parvati and Lavender, couldn't hold their laughter.  
  
Trelawny had been getting increasingly annoyed with Ron over the past for lessons, because he only seemed capable of making predictions about the weather, and nothing else. This weather, was not surprisingly, always bad, as mist was the only this which could ever be seen in the mist ball.  
  
The day after the end of term, Gryffindor were due to play Ravenclaw, and the Gryffindor team had been practising every day in preparation. The castle was growing increasingly cold each day, and it was considered mad to venture out of the common room without at least two cloaks on. The last lesson of term was charms, and everybody was very glad of it. By the end of the lesson, Harry could hardly manage to move his hand, let alone flick a wand, he was so cold. They retired to the common room, numb with cold, but beginning to feel warm from the thought of Christmas and the end of term for the first time all day.  
  
Harry was just settling down in an armchair by the roaring fire, when Alicia came running into the common room, looking rather like a snowman with the number of layers she had managed to squeeze under her school cloak. 'Come on Harry! We've got a match tomorrow! What do you think your doing? Come on! We're practising on the pitch in 5 minutes! Tell Ron.' Harry looked at Alicia in amazement as she ran over to Fred and George who were stretched out over 4 chairs in the corner. Unwillingly, Harry heaved himself up from the warm chair, and made his was up to the dormitory to put on extra layers. He didn't bother putting on his Quiddich robes, as they wouldn't be visible under his layers of cloaks. Grabbing his Firebolt, he hurried out of the common room, and he made his way back down to the charms classroom  
  
He found Ron on his way back up to the common room. (He had been held back to help Neville clear up his Pewter Scales, which had accidentally been charmed to leap around the classroom whenever they were touched.) 'C'mon Ron!' He said 'Quiddich practice!' Ron groaned. 'Not today! It's the end of term! And we practised this morning!' Harry shrugged. 'Nothing stops Alicia. We have to be down there in a minute. I'll meet you on the pitch.' Ron rolled his eyes, but grinned. It was still quiddich practice, after all.  
  
However, three hours later, he was so cold, it didn't feel like Quiddich practice at all. The team were beginning to loose concentration, and Fred and George had icicles hanging off the ends of their brooms (Although Harry wasn't entirely sure these were due to the cold, as Harry had seen some identical in Zonko's)  
  
Finally, Alicia sighed, and said: 'Ok, Lets go in- I hope you all fly better than this tomorrow though!' Ron was so relieved, that he almost fell off his broom.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT .  
  
Cho Chang  
  
  
  
Harry woke with a start. It was still dark, and Neville was snoring loudly. Then he heard it. The pattering of tiny feet across the stone floor. 'Ron!' he whispered as loudly as he could. 'Ron! Wake up!' Ron rolled over, bringing his pillow with him, but finding not bet, but floor underneath him. 'Ow!' he said, getting up and massaging his head. 'What is it Harry? It'd better be important.' Harry put his finger to his lips, and listened again to the sound. 'Harry! You woke me up to listen to a mouse! Go back to sleep Harry, or you won't have any energy for the match.' But Harry wasn't listening. His eyes had strayed past Ron's angry face to the window, through which there was a view of the lake and the edge of the forest. There was a light moving along the edge of the forest, jerking slightly as though whatever it was, was carrying a heavy load. The light turned suddenly towards the forest, and all that could be seen was a faint glow, as the light moved deeper and deeper into the thicket. 'Ron come-' Harry whispered frantically, but he broke off as he saw Ron, who had sprawled himself across the bed, and was evidently fast asleep. Harry sighed and lay down on his pillow, shutting his eyes. When he opened them, it was light, and he had completely forgotten the nights incidents. He leapt out of bed, and pulled on his Quiddich Robes.  
  
After breakfast, they ran down to the pitch early, as usual. This was the first match of the year, and it was important to get ahead now. Harry saw Cho warming up out of the corner of his eye. He would have turned round and waved to her, but Ron was near by. Harry jumped onto his broom, and despite the cold, he felt warm with energy.  
  
Ten minutes later, the audience was flooding onto the pitch, all wrapped in thick layers of cloaks. Hermione was waving frantically from a high up stall, her pair of omnioculars clutched tightly in her scarlet-gloved hands.  
  
Finally, they marched onto the pitch, greeted by loud cheers, Harry and Ron shaking. This was the first time Ron had played in a match, and Harry knew that Ron would be even more nervous than he was.  
  
The two teams faced each other. Harry and Cho smiled at each other, both going red. Fortunately, Ron did not notice this. He seemed very preoccupied with rubbing the frost of his Keepers bat. Madame Pomfrey blew her whistle. The brooms shot up, Harry and Cho's together, rising high above the rest.  
  
Harry and Cho stayed next to each other, flying lazily around. There was so far no sign of the snitch, so they were both inactive, Harry's mind concentrating only on Cho. Harry knew that he should be paying attention to the game, but he ignored this thought.  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see two players flying angrily behind them looking unimpressed. It was Alicia, and the Ravenclaw captain. 'What are you doing?' Alicia yelled, her face livid with rage. 'The snitch was hovering in the centre of the pitch for almost a minute! We shouted at you, but-' Harry felt a sharp knock on his head, and he was jerked back into his senses. 'You look dazed Harry!' Said Ron, brandishing his keepers club at him. 'I didn't whack you that hard, did I?' He looked like he was trying hard to hold back his laughter. 'I saved 7 goals for Gryffindor- We're leading 50-0!' Said Ron, grinning broadly. 'Wow!' Exclaimed Harry. 'That's brilliant!' Harry, having missed most of the game so far, decided he'd better concentrate. Cho seemed to have made the same resolution, but rolled her eyes as she saw Harry looking at her. He saw Madame Hooch signalling the end of time out, and zoomed off, Cho following closely behind him.  
  
Although Harry knew that Ron was extremely nervous, he was hiding it well, and playing the best Harry had ever seen him. He hadn't let one single goal in yet, and the score was now 70-0 to Gryffindor. Harry grinned as he streaked past him, dodging out of the way of an energetic Bludger. And then he saw the Snitch. It was hovering about a foot from the ground, underneath the Ravenclaw goalpost.  
  
He dived, hand stretched out, almost there, but then he saw Cho. She was close behind him, leaning forward on her broomstick, but she hadn't seen the Bludger aiming straight for her. 'Cho!' Harry cried out, taking his eyes off the snitch and spinning in mid air, but it was too late. WHAM!  
  
The bludger hit her with a sickening thud. She gave a soft moan, and then slipped off her broom, her dark hair falling over her face. Harry dived, forgetting the match, forgetting the quiddich match, forgetting the entire school was watching him, and caught her just before she hit the ground. Although the rest of the team were still playing, Harry could see Alicia's face. She looked ready to kill.  
  
Teachers were spilling onto the pitch, all looking very anxious. Harry turned suddenly, remembering the snitch, but it had gone. 'Lie her down on the grass, Potter,' Said a soft voice from behind him. It was professor Sinistra, head of Ravenclaw house, closely followed by Madame Pomfrey. 'Out cold.' She said, panting slightly. 'We'd better get her up to the hospital wing.' Harry felt dizzy with shock. Cho was out of the running and he'd lost the snitch again- what were the rest of Gryffindor going to do to him, and would Cho be OK? Suddenly, something hit him on the back of the head. He turned. 'Ow! Watch it!' He began, but stopped as he saw the snitch hovering just above his left ear, and Harry was sure that if it had had a face, it would have been looking incredibly cheeky. He stretched out his hand, and moved his palm towards the snitch. It was as though he was seeing everything in slow motion. The snitch flew just out of reach, and Harry stretched for it once more. It flew further, and Harry leapt back on his broom and dived at the snitch. He felt its wings flapping helplessly in his hands. He held it up, and punched the air in victory.  
  
The Gryffindors exploded. The air seemed like it would be ripped through the volume of the noise, and Harry saw a group of Fifth year Gryffindors, including Hermione, pouring onto the pitch, waving Gryffindor banners in the air. Hermione noticed Alicia, swamped by the rest of the team, looking very relieved. The Ravenclaws were clapping as well, they were so glad that their seeker had been caught. Harry grinned inside. He had saved somebody's life!  
  
The pitch was caked with Scarlet and Gold congratulating the team, but especially Ron, who had not let in a single goal- the final score was 220- 0.  
  
After the rest of the school had gone back to the castle, Hermione and Hagrid, dragged them into Hagrid's hut for a cup of tea. Ron had a broad grin on his face, smirking at Harry as well as being pleased with himself. They had tea, and many, many rock cakes, (although they did not eat these). They discussed Quiddich, and the house cup, until Harry asked: 'Hagrid, d'you know anything about Professor Anigin, because he seems...well...really strange...' To Harry's surprise, Hagrid looked genuinely puzzled. 'Now that yeh come to mention it.... I can't say I know anything about him... nobody does... that's the strange thing about him!' Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, frowning. After a long pause, Harry said 'Well, why did Dumbledore hire him then?' 'Only one for the job. Yeh know how many teachers that job's got through...' 'Yeah, but-' 'I know it's strange Harry, but it's nothing for you to go poking your nose into, alright?' Harry felt slightly offended, and it must have shown on his face, because Hagrid said 'Look, I know its not like yeh mean any harm, but I know what you three are like, investigating stuff. I don't want yeh getting mixed up in all this... Yeh know who... business. Yeh're too much involved as it is. I'll walk yeh back to the castle business, alright?' He pulled on his mole skin overcoat, and ushered them out of the door, slamming it hard behind them.  
  
They didn't talk all the way up to the castle, and Hagrid muttered a hurried goodbye, and left them in the entrance hall, staring bemusedly after him. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. They were both as shocked as he was. 'D'you think he knows something?' Said Ron eagerly, as they made their way up to the common room. 'I don't know...' Said Harry thoughtfully. 'He seemed genuinely puzzled this time. Usually, when he doesn't know something, he changes the subject, and goes red, but this time, he just seemed concerned for us.' Hermione looked thoughtful. 'I'm sure I've seen him before though!' Said Hermione, exasperatedly. 'Who, Hagrid?' Said Ron, jokingly, but Hermione gave him a severe look. 'Professor Anigin.' 'Where?' Said Harry, interested. 'I don't remember... Maybe it wasn't him, but there's definitely something familiar about him.' She said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
As they entered the common room, there was a loud cheer, and they were bombarded by handfuls of every type of food they could possibly imagine, and Harry felt like he would have gone flying, through the number of people clapping him on the back, if it were not for the hoards of people in front of him as well. They willingly excepted the food, although they were careful to avoid anything coming from Fred and George's direction- they had developed a whole new range of practical jokes. 'Thanks Harry.' Fred whispered in Harry's ear. 'We couldn't have done it without you!' he winked at him.  
  
The party went on all evening, and Harry was thoughrally enjoying it. However, as all parties in the Gryffindor common room ended, the creaking of the Fat Lady, revealing a tartan clad figure, symbolised that it was time to scarper. However, it wasn't until an hour later that the common room was completely empty, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. 'When's the next Hogsmede weekend?' Said Ron, as he picked up some used stink pellets fondly. 'I dunno, but I hope it's before Christmas- I need to get Christmas Presents!' Said Harry, thinking of the Cauldron full of Stink Pellets he had seen last time he was in Hogsmede, which would be a good Christmas present for Ron. 'Did you notice that they've closed down the Historical Books Store?' said Hermione, looking outraged. 'I hope they put something decent in its place.' Said Ron. Harry was still watching Fred and George, and he saw them give each other a smug smile. 'What are you two grinning about?' Said Ron, who had obviously been observing Fred and George as well. Fred and George quickly stopped grinning. 'You, Ron, always make us smirk.' With that they hurried up to bed.  
  
The following day, Harry was planning to visit Cho in the hospital wing after breakfast. He ate quickly, and told Ron and Hermione that he would be right back. However, when he arrived, the hospital wing door was shut, and when he knocked, Madame Pomfrey just grunted that they couldn't risk visitors.  
  
Harry walked back to the Great Hall, disappointed, but was soon distracted, by a walk around the Lake with Ron and Hermione, and a heated debate about the Chudley Cannons. Hermione was reading a thick book. 'How can you read, Hermione- Harry and I, have probably just concluded the most important debate in the history of the Cannons?' 'What d'you mean, how can I read! For your information, It's-' 'A book.' Harry interjected quickly, before Hermione and Ron had time to get into another argument. 'It's about the laws that special animals have, and their effects on the wizarding community. It's very interesting Ron, you should read it.' Ron smirked at Harry. This was typical of Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron were then distracted by the giant squid, who was currently floating on the surface of the lake. 'Look!' shouted Ron, suddenly. Harry looked round just in time to see Anigin stalking back towards the castle, apparently after just having talked to Hermione. Hermione was standing with her mouth open, staring after Anigin in disbelief, no longer holding a book in her hands. 'What's the matter?' Said Harry, running over to her. She shook her head, looking disbelieving. 'Anigin just came over here, took my book, and snarled 'I must confiscate this, Granger', then turned, and went straight back up to the castle!' 'He's really odd!' Said Ron 'All of the Defence Teachers are, and probably will be, if you ask my opinion. I agree with the rumours- the job is jinxed!' 'Don't be stupid!' Said Hermione dismissivly. 'He's just...well...' 'What?' asked Ron. 'Well, I think he's had some... first hand experience with the dark arts, and has somehow... suffered from it.' She replied. None of them talked on their way back to the castle, and Harry could tell, that like himself, Hermione and Ron were doing some careful thinking about Anigin. 


	8. ERROR! Chapter 11 The Bloombury Bushes

CHAPTER ELEVEN .  
  
The Bloombury Bushes  
  
The next few weeks passed without incident. The mystery none of them could work out was why Harry had walked into the forest apparently oblivious to both how fast he was walking and his friends calls, and still had no recollection of doing so. They hadn't forgotten that the initial reason for going into the forest was to find Karkaroff, but after the phoenix's message, it didn't seem important any more to Harry, and Ron and Hermione. Harry however was the only one with the feeling that the phoenix had reassured him partly about Karkaroff. However, they all had other things to worry about. The teachers become increasingly worried about security in the castle. Harry in particular, was regularly called to McGonagall's office, where Dumbledore would put various protection charms on him. Strange side effects also sprang up. In transfiguration, the class was told to transfigure several magical items into objects which would be safe for muggles to use. McGonagall warned them that this charm could have some unusual side effects due to the security measures that had been taken. However, nobody expected that Neville, on picking up his wand would be sucked into a luminous yellow bubble which floated him to Dumbledore's office (McGonagall did remind them that there was no evidence that this was the result of a side effect). Nevertheless, it took a whole afternoon of counter curses to enable Neville to get out.  
  
Alicia Spinnet was working the Quidditch team harder than ever, preparing for the match against Hufflepuff. The team was astounded that they could ever have a captain more determined than Oliver Wood, although secretly, most of them were actually glad of it. In spite of their claims that Alicia had mistaken their match for the world cup, they were all even more determined to do well in there match against Slytherin than usual, after their victory against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Not only that, but their OWLS were approaching, (as all the teachers constantly reminded them) and they all used it as an excuse to pile on more homework. Harry didn't know how he was going to get through all his extra work. Hermione, however, seemed to know everything already. Harry and Ron skipped their Quidditch practice, claiming to be ill, giving Hermione time to explain to them the theory of subduing the poison Sparks much better than Snape did. Every evening a crowd of 5th Years would stand round her, listening to her explanations of various topics. 'It's not as hard as it seems, look, its just swirl, half flick, bounce and repeat.' she cried re-repeating the complicated wrist movement. She had spent another tireless evening, surrounded by a crowd including Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and for some reason, Fred and George, teaching them the dream charm (instead of going to dinner). George smiled smugly. 'Make sure you get the bounce just right- if it's too big then you'll end up with a Cranereous charm' He was evidently enjoying the effect of his words on Neville who was waving his wand frantically. 'I remember Lee in his exam last year-' There was suddenly a loud bang, and there was an explosion of purple smoke as Neville shot towards the ceiling. 'Yeah!' George clapped impressed 'That's just it!' Neville moaned as the chandelier he was hanging onto began to creak ominously.  
  
* * *  
  
'Only two more lessons, and then it's the holidays!' Ron pointed out cheerily as he pushed open the portrait of the fat lady, welcomed by a wave of warmth from the common room. They flopped down in the large comfy chairs right by the fire. Hermione sighed, reminding Harry about what he also should be worried about. 'I wish I didn't have to leave you two. Will you be all right?' she asked anxiously. 'Hermione, relax!' soothed Harry. 'You might as well do your homework somewhere other than Hogwarts!' Ron chortled, choking on a chocolate frog that he'd found in the bottom of his rucksack. 'Yuck' he spluttered, pulling a face. 'I think something got here before me! Look at these teeth marks! Why do you have to go?' 'My parents said.' she said vaguely and uncomfortably. 'We'd better go to Herbology' she added, changing the subject. Harry, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, looked at Ron was still gagging on the chocolate frog he had just swallowed, and looked puzzled at Harry's suspicious expression. He groaned, and pulled himself back out of the comfy armchair, and ran up to the dormitory to get his books. Sighing, he followed his friends to Herbology.  
  
Before Harry and Ron knew it, they had waved goodbye to Hermione at Hogsmead station, accompanied by a responsible looking Hagrid, who had been asked by Dumbledore to keep an eye on them. The holidays had started, and two large eggs arrived for Harry and Ron from Mrs Weasley, and also two smaller, but delicately wrapped from Sirius. Enclosed in the package was a note. Harry tore it out eagerly, trying not to rip the paper:  
  
Harry, I'm very close to Hogwarts now- the cave I hid in last year has been blocked somehow- I won't discuss my suspicions about it now- but I have found a better place now. I apologise for not writing very often- but I have a good reason, that I expect you will accept. I am very anxious to see my Godson as soon as possible, and although I have been keeping a close track on your actions, but it's still not the same as seeing you face to face. Write back to tell me when you are free. Sirius.  
  
With a feeling of great contentment, Harry put aside the eggs, and grabbed the fresh piece of parchment that he had saved to do his potions homework on. Although Harry was of course glad that Sirius was close by, and safe, he was anxious and suspicious too- what is this "good reason?" was. How could Sirius be keeping a close track on him? Why was Sirius suspicious about the cave being blocked? Ron read over his shoulder, and his face displayed Harry's feelings. Forgetting the potions homework, he wrote back:  
  
Dear Sirius, I'm very glad you're here- please keep on writing regularly- and even better, tell me your "good reason" for not writing. You have a lot to tell me- like the thing you were supposed to be doing for Dumbledore. You clearly have many secrets, and it's time you shared them with me! Next Hogsmead weekend is in 3 weeks, when term starts, and that's ages away, our OWLs will have started. We have to see you sooner, but Hermione's gone home, don't ask why. It'll be nice to spend some time not doing revision. Write back soon, I'm sure we'll be able to get out of school easily to meet you! Keep well hidden, Harry.  
  
He tied the note securely to Hedwig's leg. She nipped his finger, gently, and flew off into the distance. Harry watched her, expecting her to disappear into the horizon, but she didn't rise very high, but skimmed the surface of the ground. She was still within Harry's eyesight when she dipped down into some Bloombury bushes. Grabbing his omnioculars, Harry focused them onto the bushes. He could not see clearly, but he made out something small and black moving at a slow pace towards the white dot that was Hedwig. The dot suddenly changed, into something, which looked distinctly taller, and more human. Harry grinned, and started his potions homework with a new heart. Harry enjoyed standing in front of that window, watching Sirius' hiding place, wondering whether he would ever gete out so he could take a closer look. But that would be seriously risky, too risky, but it still took all the self-discipline Harry had to prevent himself from going out. At that moment, Ron, who had been kept behind after Quidditch practice to discuss Chaser and keeper tactics, stumbled into the common room, looking concerned. 'Harry' said Ron, flopping down onto an armchair, 'I don't believe it!' 'What?' asked Harry, withdrawing his gaze from the window. 'That.that.' Ron swore loudly. 'Snape just gave me a detention!' Harry raised his eyebrows. 'And do you know why?' continued Ron, after realising that Harry wasn't going to ask. Harry shook his head curiously. 'Well neither do I! Looking suspicious? That's what he said!' Harry laughed. 'Don't worry, Ron' said Harry cheerily, 'We'll get our revenge. So what do you have to do in your detention?' Ron snorted. 'Slice the leaves and collect the juice from the Bloombury bushes at the edge of the grounds- By hand!' Harry stared. 'Exactly' said Ron helplessly. 'Ron!' cried Harry happily, 'do you know where Sirius is staying? In the clump of Bloombury bushes at the edge of the grounds!' Ron's jaw dropped open. 'So I can talk to him!' said Ron, his eyes widening. 'Well, yeah, but I'm coming with you!' said Harry, casually. 'What? You're going to try and get a detention? You can't sneak out of school... Snape wouldn't be the only one who'd kill you!' Harry nodded, grinning as if the subject was closed and Ron didn't argue back, but just smiled contentedly. It was the first time they had looked forward to a detention!  
  
However, Harry didn't even have to try to get a detention. While walking back from Quidditch practice (Alicia was continuing it over the holidays too) Snape gave Harry a detention for a vaguely defined reason, which made no sense. As it was entirely unprovoked, Harry was slightly annoyed, but still, he had to be thankful to Snape for making it so easy. Harry and Ron wrote to Hermione and Sirius about it straight away, and the following morning, Hermione replied.  
  
Harry and Ron, You two have been so stupid. I'm glad you wrote to me, but I wish I hadn't left you in the first place. Look, Snape is on our side now- he does services for Dumbledore, as does Sirius. Isn't it obvious that Dumbledore instructed Snape to give you two detentions, so that you could see Sirius? That would explain everything. Go to your detention at all costs- remember Dumbledore is protecting you at all times. And be careful, especially you, Harry. Ron, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm fine, revising, of course. But I have had time to look at the daily Prophet, and listen to the Wizard's Wireless. This has made me even more worried. It's all about dark activity and the precautions they have made. They mentioned Hogwarts, and said that it had been protected specially by ministry officials over the summer. Write to me as soon as anything happens. Take care, please. I'll be back soon, Love from Hermione.  
  
Ron seemed angered at Hermione's approach, but Harry on the other hand agreed with her. The rest of the week passed in Gobstone matches, homework, and sitting by the fire until the embers died, discussing the never-ending (and over-gossiped, in their opinion) dark activity. They were anticipating their detentions, and when the time finally came, they were quite anxious about it. Harry and Ron made their way down to the entrance hall, where they were meeting Filch. He was already waiting for them. 'It's not a very good evening' he leered at them through his uneven yellow teeth, 'A cold wind and rain expected later!' He seemed delighted. Presumably, he was not aware of the circumstances. Although it was still fairly light, Filch had a lantern with him, swinging from side to side as he walked them up to the spot where Sirius was hiding. As they walked Ron muttered angrily through clenched teeth, wishing Filch would go, in case Sirius would emerge, thinking they were alone. But Filch stopped at the nearest bush, directing them to start off there, and then move further into the trees. Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief, which went unnoticed. They didn't even listen to Filch grumbling on about the complicated method of extracting the juice from the leaves. After a long time, he stalked off, muttering to himself. As they walked further into the tangle of bushes, they remained silent, in case Filch could still hear them. The bushes loomed over them like an overgrown forest. The leaves were fully alive, but looked rotting and grey, with spindly branches, and sickly- looking secretions on the ends. They had never looked at these plants from this angle before- in their potions lessons, they seemed harmful and ripe, but now the decaying stench from something around them and the bitter night air ran shivers down their backs. Harry wondered why Sirius would want to hide here. 'Better sit down!' said Ron, lowering himself onto a fallen branch. Harry sat down onto the damp earth beside him. 'I expect that the.' Ron began, but Harry hissed at him to be quiet, and now Ron could also here some footsteps coming. They grabbed a branch, and tried to look like they were working. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry made out that it was Snape, although his cloak covering him from head to foot, his prowling figure easily recognisable. However, he didn't stop, but continued his way in the other direction. His footsteps had hardly died away, when there was another rustling behind the trees. They spun around, to see Hermione standing with her arms folded behind them. She was not wearing her school robes, but she had her wand out ready. 'Karkaroff and Sirius are coming' she whispered firmly. 'Silence.' Harry and Ron were too shocked to speak anyway. Finally, Harry resolved to mouth a flood of questions to her. A look of concern flickered across her face, but she only signalled to him to be still. They waited suppressed, until there was a brief bark from the distance, which Hermione seemed to be waiting for as some sort of sign, because after hearing it, she said quickly but clearly, 'You've got to find Karkaroff, and bring him up to the castle. Dumbledore will be waiting for him there. You Know Who is in Hogsmead, and he is also looking for him. It is his life you have in your hands. Dumbledore is constantly casting spells on this area for your protection at this very moment, but still, be very careful Harry. And you, Ron.' 'But I thought it was you he was looking for. What are you doing here anyway? What's going on?' Ron blabbered on, but Hermione gave him a stern look, and began to walk further into the bushes, taking long quick strides, but beckoning to them encouragingly to follow. Although Harry and Ron were puzzled, Hermione looked as though she knew where she was going. Finally, they approached a single Bloombury bush, standing isolated on its own, looking much greener and less corroded than the others. There was suddenly a strange rustling, and a familiar black dog slid out from the dense bush, and let them scratch him behind the ears before pushing the branches apart, and burying himself strangely in the undergrowth. Harry followed, and with a gasp, saw Sirius disappear downwards. With a second gasp, Harry saw that there was a hole covered with roots, and then a tunnel, sloping steeply downwards. Harry lowered himself down, and crawled slowly along, no sign of light at the end. He could hear Ron behind him, breathing heavily. The earth fell freely down from above whenever Harry's head hit the ceiling, and it felt like the unstable tunnel would collapse any moment. Suddenly the tunnel ended, and Harry flew out of the end, onto a pile of wet sludge. He couldn't see anything, and felt frantically for his wand, but suddenly, Harry heard his Godfather's hoarse voice whisper 'lumos' and a dim light spread from the tip of his wand, illuminating his face, which was very close to Harry's in the tiny underground cave. 'Stay here, I'll keep watch above. And Harry, he's on our side' He jerked his thumb behind him into a corner. Harry squinted, but there was no longer any light. Sirius had transformed and gone. He heard unsteady breathing behind him, which told him that Ron and Hermione were close by. 'Hello?' said Hermione unsurely, her timid voice echoing down the tunnel. They heard someone shuffling around in a corner, and then a faint light appeared. It was very dim, but still illuminated the features of the person holding the wand, the source of the light. It cast dark shadows over his dirty and weather beaten face, and the collar of his robes, dusty and torn. It was Karkaroff. Hermione smiled nervously, and nudging Ron and Harry to do the same. Karkaroff sighed and said in a horse voice, 'I'm sorry, all of you. After the treacherous things I have done, I felt certain that you would betray me, like I betrayed the dark Lord. By finding me, you have saved my life. I thank you, and beg your forgiveness. You must now take me to Dumbledore.' He bowed his head. Harry let out a sigh, as an effort to release the tension of the situation. He could hear Hermione shuffling uncomfortably next to him, and although he couldn't see her, he could tell she was still very miserable. Karkaroff seemed to understand what she was thinking. 'I'm sure Victor's last thoughts were with you' he said sympathetically. Suddenly, there was a single, sharp bark, and they all jumped as Sirius came bounding through the tunnel, into the pit, and transformed into a man. He was holding the mauderers map. It didn't occur to Harry to protest about this, or to ask how Sirius had acquired it. 'Dumbledore and Fudge are in the castle, coming this way. We have little time left. Have you done it?' He gave Hermione a meaningful look, and she screwed her face guiltily back. 'Well, hurry up then!' Hermione stepped forward, and withdrew a tiny bottle if an opaque black liquid from her trouser pocket. She laid it firmly in Karkaroff's palm, without a word, blushing. Sirius spoke for her. 'The fidelous charm, last time I experienced it, was unfortunate.' He blinked, and his mouth twitched. Harry knew that when it was used last, it resulted in the death of Harry's parents. 'This is the best alternative. Hermione brewed it herself.' Harry, Ron and Karkaroff looked baffled. 'A girl so young, brewing this potion herself?' asked Karkaroff, truly happy for the first time. 'Not only that' replied Sirius, 'she invented it herself.' Hermione turned away, embarrassed. Ron raised his eyebrows immeasurably high, but lowered them quickly as Hermione turned to face him. 'I have to go.' she said. 'My parents are waiting for me.' 'But-' began Harry, but in a split second, the wing of an owl brushed past Harry's arm, and was gone. Everybody stared after it. Karkaroff was holding the bottle close to his chest, his mouth opening and closing, apparently lost for words. 'Go! You two, go, just go!' said Sirius, who was frantically examining the map one last time before returning it to Harry. He pushed them out of the pit, and they climbed up through the tunnel, and pushed through the branches. They jogged back to the castle through the pitch- black darkness, occasionally stumbling on a fallen branch, or slipping on the dewy grass. They realised, as they almost reached the steps, that they had forgotten their lantern, but they couldn't go back for it. As they ran through the doors, they glimpsed Fudge and Dumbledore walking down the corridor, plotting, as it seemed, in low voices. Harry and Ron turned down a different corridor that was a short cut. As they walked away from them, Harry could detect a slight hint of sarcasm in Dumbledore's voice, but Fudge seemingly didn't notice. Their voices faded away into the distance. Harry stopped suddenly, outside the portrait of the fat lady 'Ron, we have no Bloombury juice at all!' he shouted, but regretted it straight afterwards, as his voice echoed all around the deserted corridor. Ron grinned mysteriously. They went into the common room, and on the desk which Ron led him to, stood two huge jars of Bloombury juice. 'Even Filch can't complain about this!' said Ron. Harry looked curious. Ron winked at him. 'That's what Godfathers are for!' 


	9. ERROR! 8 Cho Chang AND 9 Gryffindor vs H...

CHAPTER NINE .  
  
Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff  
  
Throughout Gryffindor Tower, the only conversation topics that could be heard were of Christmas, and everyone was electric with excitement. The Hogwarts express was not running, as the ministry had decided it would be too dangerous, and so there were almost as many people staying for Christmas as there had been the previous year, at the Yule Ball. Cho was now fully recovered, and Harry was secretly delighted when he was confronted, by a Red-faced, stuttering her thanks, Cho in the corridor.  
  
The weekend before Christmas was a Hogsmede weekend, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all very enthusiastic to go. It was snowing, and the roads of Hogsmede were no more than slushy tracks through the snow. The windows of the historical book store had been boarded up, but there were sounds from inside, so it had evidently been brought. However long Ron peered through the gap in the door, all he could see was the occasional flash of light. 'Are you quite done yet?' Snapped Hermione, shivering. 'Harry and I are freezing- Let's go and get a butterbeer.' Reluctantly, Ron drew away from the window, and Harry noticed that Ron had a small pile of snow on the top of his head.  
  
Madame Rosmerta greeted them heartily as they came in the door, and told them the latest rumours of Voldermort in the area. They left in high spirits, because of the thought of holidays and Christmas, and returned to Hogsmede, very contented with their purchases, and full of butterbeer.  
  
Hermione was anxious to get all her homework done by Christmas day, and was already drawing up revision timetables, which covered the entire year until their exams. Even Harry and Ron tried to work hard, but to their surprise, they were already far ahead, thanks to their past experiences, and Hermione, but they still managed to find time for lengthy discussions, going on well into the night about Lord Voldermort.  
  
On Christmas Eve, thick snow covered the castle, and the grounds. Inside, the fires roared, and the atmosphere was jolly and pleasant, and full of Christmas Spirit. The Christmas decorations, although without as much splendour as last year, still gave the castle a very festive atmosphere.  
  
Only Neville was missing from the dormitory, who had told him that his grandmother wanted him home for the holidays, but Harry knew that there was a more important reason- every Christmas Neville visited his parents. With the absence of Neville's snores, the dormitory was unusually quiet, and all that could be heard was the occasional owl hooting.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to a huge stack of presents at the end of his bed. 'Ron! Wake up!' he shouted. Ron muttered something, rubbing his eyes blearily, and then he sat bolt upright. 'Merry Christmas!' he said, pulling his own presents towards him.  
  
Harry unwrapped his usual jumper and home-made pasties from Mrs Weasley. He got a 'sparkler joke kit' from Ron, and an invisible ink pen from Hermione. A package of mini magical instruments came from Sirrius, and Hagrid made 'Flap-cakes', with green icing. However, there was one more present in the pile, and Harry didn't recognise the writing on the label. It was small, and wrapped very carefully. He pulled off the wrapper. A card fell out, and he picked it up and read:  
  
Dear Harry, HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Love Cho  
  
Harry's astonishment and delight must have shown on his face, because Ron paused stuffing chocolate frogs into his mouth to say 'What are you grinning about?' spraying chocolate all over his new maroon jumper. Harry ignored him, and picked up the little present, which had fallen out with the card. He pulled off the thin red tissue paper it was wrapped in, and a small, transparent ball fell out. Harry picked up the small ball, and examined it slowly, turning it around in his fingers. As he held it, a small cloud of pink smoke formed in the centre of the ball, slowly spreading, until the ball was completely filled with a thick pink smoke. Harry had never seen anything like this before- the blue smoke was swirling round, like the mist did in a crystal ball, but no image formed, no matter how hard he starred through it. As far as Harry could see, it was just a simple ball, which changed colour when it was touched, like the one Harry had seen in a muggle shop many years ago. However, Harry felt certain that it must have some sort of magical power. He would ask Hermione about it, but that meant he would have to tell her who he got it from. He didn't want Hermione to know about Cho. 'Harry?' Said Ron's voice from far off. Harry blinked. 'Yeah?' He said slowly. 'Let's go and see Hermione, she'll be wondering where we've got to!'  
  
Hermione was sitting in the common room with Ginny, surrounded by a mass of multi-coloured wrappers. 'Merry Christmas!' she said as they entered the common room. Ron grinned at her, for once in a good mood. 'Did you like the present?' he said, eyeing the stack of presents beside her. 'Yeah, thanks Ron!' She said, pulling a large book titled 'Brains and Broomsticks' out from under Crookshanks. 'It's about really clever people who are good at flying!' Said Ron, delighted that his present had been a success. 'Hermione.' Said Harry quickly, before Ron had a chance to say anything else. 'D'you know what this is?' He handed over the small ball to Hermione, prepared to tell her that Sirrius had sent it to him. Hermione glanced at the ball, which Harry noticed was now full of a dark green smoke, and then giggled. 'Harry! Who sent this to you?' trying to stifle her giggles, because a group of 7th years had just entered the common room, looking very irritated. 'Sirrius.' Harry muttered, puzzled by Hermione's reaction. 'Sirrius, Harry? Sirrius sent you an Amore Globus!' Ron suddenly snorted, sending bits of chocolate frog all over Ginny. 'What's so funny??' Harry panicked, glancing from Ron to Hermione, who were both in silent hysterics.  
  
'It's a love ball, Harry!' Ron finally managed to stutter. It changes different colours, depending on how you feel about the person who first gave it to you!' Harry felt his face slowly turning red. 'Red symbolises friendship, Green symbolises friendship, and black symbolises hate!' Hermione said, staring at the cloud of green smoke in the ball, still giggling. She handed it back to Harry, and the ball began to fill with the same pink smoke again. 'Wow, Hermione, you must really like Harry!' Ron said loudly, causing several Gryffindors to turn and stare at Hermione. They had evidently not forgotten Ritta Skitta's article the previous year. 'No, Ron it symbolises your feelings about the person who originally gave it to you. Who gave it to you Harry? It can't have been Sirrius. It only works for Boys and Girls!' Hermione said, half grinning at Harry, but she had also gone rather pink. Harry's face felt like it was on fire. 'Cho.' He muttered, as quietly as he could under his breath. 'C'mon Harry! My hearings not that good!' Said Ron impatiently. 'Cho Chang!' Harry repeated slightly louder. He saw Ginny out of the corner of his eye, and for some reason, she had also gone red. 'Come on, let's go and have a snowball fight.' Said Harry quickly, trying to take their minds off the Amore Globus. This seemed to distract them all, and the happy party made their way outside, accompanied by Fred and George.  
  
The Christmas dinner was just as delicious as usual, despite the extraordinary number of people there. They had an enjoyable evening by the common room fire, playing with Ginny's new board game- Wizard's Mouse Trap. This involved different coloured chocolate mice, each belonging to a player, which scrambled around the board, trying not to be caught by various traps which the players set up around the board. If you caught one of the opponents mice, you got to eat it! Harry finally went to bed, full of chocolate mice, and still perplexed by his pink Amore Globus. He didn't need to be told what pink symbolised.  
  
As the rest of the school returned after the holidays, the perfect snow was ruined by dirty footsteps, and escaping detention after meeting Filch in a corridor was a feat yet to be achieved, as he was constantly mopping at the muddy slush traipsed all over the castle, and was in a very bad mood. Despite the fact that Christmas was over, the castle was filled with a cheerful buzz, and even Harry was forgetting to worry about Voldermort.  
  
Lessons began again, and so did quiddich practice. The next few weeks were filled with revision, homework and flying, but nothing dramatic happened. However, Hermione, who miraculously had time to check the newspapers regularly on top of all her work, informed Harry that there had been several muggle killings and disappearances in the area, although there was no proof Voldermort was behind them. There was no evident pattern in any of the killings or disappearances, and although this comforted people that Voldermort might not be behind the attacks, many people were afraid this might be evidence of the death eater's activities. However, with all the OWL preparation, Harry couldn't afford to spend too much time worrying about this as well.  
  
The second quiddich match of the season was against Hufflepuff, and Harry was determined not only to beat Hufflepuff, but to prove himself to the rest of the team, in relation to his performance last match. Although Alicia was pleased that Harry had eventually caught the Snitch, she still thought it was just luck (Which Ron reasonably pointed out later- it was.) On the day of the match, Harry woke early, and was surprised to find Alicia pacing the common room nervously when he entered. 'Harry! Where's Ron?' She burbled, as she saw Harry emerge from his dormitory. 'How did Ron sleep? He is okay, isn't he? Why isn't he up yet? 'He's fine Alicia! Get some breakfast- I'll wake him up.' Alicia still looked worried, but she made her way out of the quiet common room and slowly climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was still 5.30. The match didn't start till 10.00. There was no point in waking Ron now- and Alicia was unlikely to get any breakfast at this time! But Harry understood why Alicia was so nervous- he hadn't been able to sleep either. He wondered aimlessly back to the dormitory, and smirked at Ron, who's head was hanging off the end of his four-poster. Harry picked up yesterdays charms homework, but he couldn't concentrate so early in the morning. He flicked through the pages, his thoughts elsewhere. He thought about everything that had happened last year... and what would happen this year.  
  
Voldermort had killed people endlessly in large numbers before- now that he was so powerful, why wasn't he killing more? Why did Voldermort want to kill Harry? He hoped he would find out- Dumbledore had promised to tell him 'when he was older', but Harry had no idea how long Dumbledore meant by that. And what had Snape been sent to do at the end of last year? He had tried asking Sirrius, but Sirrius had completely avoided the question when he wrote back to Harry. He wondered what Dumbledore had meant, when he had said that Lupin was gathering the 'Old Crowd'.  
  
Harry was suddenly jolted awake at a loud snort from Ron, who had just woken up, and discovered himself half-hanging out of the bed. Harry grinned at Ron, as he rolled out of bed onto the floor, bringing all his duvet covers with him. Harry pulled out the very squashed charms text book from under him, and then remembered what day it was. He looked at his watch. It was 9.00. 'Ron! We've got to get up- the match starts in an hour!' Ron slowly clambered back onto his bed, wrapping his covers round him. 'But it's so cold!' He said, rolling his eyes, but Harry knew that Ron would be very keen to get some practice in before the match- after all, it was only his second match. He felt surprisingly calm, as he and Ron hurried down to breakfast in the Great Hall, but an hour later, when he was facing the Hufflepuff's on the quiddich pitch, he wasn't quite so sure. He felt his stomach leap, as he saw Cho, sitting in the front row of the Ravenclaw stands, waving frantically at him, but he convinced himself that this was to do with nerves rather than anything else.  
  
He was surprised to see his fellow fifth year, Ernie Macmillan, standing opposite him. He was the new Hufflepuff seeker, a replacement for Cedric Diggory. 'I've not won a match yet!' Ernie whispered to Harry, out of the corner of his mouth. He looked very pale. 'The team aren't too happy with me.' Harry looked down at the line of sullen faced Hufflepuffs- it looked like Ernie was right. 'Well, good luck.' Harry muttered, unable to find anything more comforting.  
  
Suddenly, Madame Hooch blew the whistle, and Harry automatically kicked off the ground before his brain could register what he was doing. He wobbled, but managed to steady his broom, just in time to prevent himself from toppling onto the other fast-rising players. He saw the snitch fly out from behind Madame Hooch, but it shot away so fast he was unable to follow it. Lee Jordan was still commentating. Harry wondered who would take over next year when Lee had left, but shook himself, and shot after Ernie, who was circling the pitch high above all the other players. 'Spinnet immediately takes the quaffle, and is making her way up the pitch... No! She's been intercepted by Todd... he weaves a well aimed bludger by one of the Weasleys... he's going to score... Yes! It's saved by an excellent dive by Ron Weasley! Bell is now in possession... Approaching the Gryffindor goalposts... and she scores!' Harry punched the air as he did a celebratory lap of the pitch. Ernie was still hovering over the Gryffindor goal posts, watching Harry as he circled the pitch. He was evidently a good seeker- he hadn't let Harry out of his sight once!  
  
Without warning, Ernie suddenly dived. The Gryffindor team froze. Harry knew he would never get there in time. Ernie was at the opposite end of the pitch! Harry pelted at full speed down the pitch, towards Ernie, trying to follow Ernie's gaze, scanning the ground for the snitch. Then Harry noticed something. Ernie wasn't looking at the snitch- he was very hard on the end of his broom! And Harry realised what he was doing- he hadn't seen the snitch- it was a Wronski Feint! Harry knew that to do a Wronski Feint, you had to keep your eyes on the end of your broom all the time, or you wouldn't be able to pull out of it in time, and Ernie wasn't even blinking! Harry was so relieved that Ernie hadn't seen the snitch, he stopped in mid- air. What was left of the colour in Alicia's face seemed to drain out of it, and she gave a muffled squeak, almost falling off her broom in horror. The audience were completely silent, some were staring at Harry in disbelief ('He could at least try!') but most eyes were on Ernie. Hufflepuff hadn't won the quiddich cup for years, and if Ernie caught the snitch, then they would still have a chance.  
  
Harry pointed his broom upwards, and flew as high as he could above the pitch. Harry looked down again, just in time to see Ernie's face, contort with concentration, pull out of an almost perfect dive. And suddenly something got in the way of Harry's view. The Snitch! Harry stretched out his hand, and felt the cold metal and tiny wings fluttering beneath his fingers. Ernie was staring bemusedly up at him. He evidently hadn't realised what had happened, and was confused because Harry hadn't followed his Wronski Feint. The team were no longer playing, and everyone was staring from Ernie to Harry, trying to work out what had happened. 'He's got the Snitch!' Lee Gordon suddenly shouted (He was watching the game through a pair of omnioculars). Before, it would have been possible to hear a pin drop in the stadium, but suddenly the it erupted with sound. The gryffindor supporters seemed to double in a mass of scarlet and gold, as they poured onto the pitch, screaming, shouting and clapping all at once, brandishing Gryffindor banners and waving frantically to the team, who were still hovering in the air, still dazed by what had happened. Ernie looked devastated, he seemed to be blaming his perfect Wronski Feint for Hufflepuff loosing the match.  
  
Harry grinned at Ron, who was zooming delightedly in and out of the Hufflepuff goalposts, and together, they flew back down to the ground, where they were bombarded by a surge of Gryffindors, congratulating them from all directions. Harry caught a glimpse Fred and George who were hurrying quickly back to the changing rooms. They were obviously determined to stock up on as much food as possible, before the rest of Gryffindor returned to the common room.  
  
For the next few days, the Gryffindors could talk of nothing but quiddich. The finals, which would be taking place at the end of next term, would be against Slytherin- this was an extra initiative for the team to win, especially for Ron and Harry, after an encounter with Malfoy in the history of magic corridor. 'Watch it, Malfoy!' Ron shouted, as Malfoy barged past Hermione, sending her armful of heavy books flying. 'Watch what? It's a mudblood, Weasley. When will you learn?' Ron and Harry simultaneously pulled out their wands. 'Potter!' Barked Snape, his sallow face twisted into a tight lipped smile. 'Detention.' He snarled. 'Tonight, 8.00 in the hospital wing. All three of you, be there promptly.' 'All three, Professor?' Said Ron, outraged. 'All three of you, Weasley.' 'But Hermione didn't-' 'Count yourself lucky, Weasley, that I didn't take off any points from Gryffindor.' He turned, his black cloak billowing in the draughty corridor, leaving them in shock, to the company of a sniggering Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
At five to eight, Ron, Harry and Hermione left the warm Gryffindor common room, and made their way down to the hospital wing. 'Snape would pick the coldest night of the year to give us a detention.' Ron grumbled through chattering teeth, fumbling with the toggle of his third cloak. Snape was waiting outside the hospital wing when they arrived. Nobody was ill- the beds were all empty, and Madame Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. 'Bed Pans!' Snape barked as they reluctantly approached him. 'I believe Mr Weasley knows what to do.' He smirked, and stalked off. 'What have we done to make him so spiteful?' Hermione burst out as soon as Snape was out of sight. ''Nothing unusual Hermione.' Ron murmured, rolling his eyes as he handed each of them an ordinary muggle cleaning cloth, and then quickly pulling his wand out from up his sleeve, and concealing it in the cloth. Harry grinned, wishing he had brought his. He expected Hermione to protest about cheating, but as Ron rightly pointed out, they didn't deserve the detention, so before long, the bed pans were all gleaming. 'Come on then, let's go back to the common room!' Ron said, piling the discarded cloths back into the cupboard, and re-concealing his wand. 'No!' Squealed Hermione. 'If we go now, Snape will know we used magic, and then he will really have a reason to give us detention. We couldn't have scrubbed them all by now!' 'But he didn't actually say we weren't allowed to use magic.' Wheedled Ron, but Harry agreed with Hermione. 'Ron, it's obvious we're not allowed to use magic. Come on, stay here for a while, then we'll go back, ok?' Ron reluctantly agreed, and they sat around the hospital wing fire, which was not alight, as there were no patients, but was still smoking.  
  
Harry was staring out of the window, watching the occasional solitary owl fly past. He was just observing a particularly large owl skimming the trees with it's talons as it flew, when he noticed a movement on the ground. There was no light, but Harry was sure there was something there, lurking in the shadows. 'Ron! Hermione!' He whispered, as though he was afraid that whatever it was might hear him. 'Look!' They both hurried towards the window, and sure enough, there was another movement, down by the edge of the forest. Suddenly, it moved out of the shadow of the forest, and Harry could make out a cloaked figure. Whoever it was, pulled out there wand, and a soft glow illuminated their features, as the golden beam from the end of their wand spread. 'Karkaroff!' Hermione muttered 'It couldn't be anyone else- you can tell- he used the Bulgarian version of Lumos- Lumonia. You can tell by the way the light spreads!' Hermione picked up her cloak from beside the fireplace, and made for the door. 'Hermione- wait!' Shouted Ron and Harry simultaneously. 'What about Snape? What about Dumbledore?' 'What about Voldermort.' Harry added quietly. 'You don't understand!' Hermione shouted, her eyes glittering with tears, and with that she slammed the hospital wing door, and they heard her footsteps pattering down the stone steps outside. 'We can't let her go by herself!' Ron pulled open the door. 'Hermione! Wait for us!' Ron shouted, hurrying down the stone steps after her. Hermione was pulling open the huge oak door in the entrance hall, and they saw her face, screwed up with anxiety, relax slightly as she saw them. 'Why do you have to talk to Karkaroff so urgently?' Harry gasped. They were both clutching stitches, out of breath and completely baffled. 'I just do.' And she began to jog again, towards the forest.  
  
It was quite easy to see where Karkaroff was now, and Harry and Ron slowed down, no longer able to ignore their burning stitches. Hermione continued to run towards the light, but suddenly, it went out, and they were plunged into total darkness. Harry spun around and then he saw it big dark and black 'Hermione!' called Harry, but he could no longer hear her footsteps in front of him. He ran towards where the light had been, Ron close behind him, but neither Hermione nor Karkaroff were in sight. 'Hermione!' They both shouted, beginning to panic. Ron turned helplessly to Harry, lost for words.  
  
'She's fine.' Muttered Harry, more to himself than to Ron, as they made their way up to the common room after hours of unsuccessful searching. Both of them knew that this was very unlikely, and even if the figure had been Karkaroff, they had no proof that he wasn't working for Voldermort.  
  
Neither of them spoke as they changed into their pyjamas and got into bed. Harry lay awake for hours, tossing and turning, until he eventually fell into a restless sleep. 


	10. Aurum Orator

CHAPTER TEN .  
  
Aurum Orator  
  
Harry woke again a couple of hours later. It was still dark outside He looked at his watch. It was four o'clock. He looked across at Ron, who seemed to have settled into an uneasy sleep. The memories of the previous night flooded back to him. He was suddenly filled with a surge of fear about what had happened to Hermione. 'We have to find her' he said suddenly, louder than he had intended. Ron jerked awake. 'What Harry? Please.' murmured Ron groggily. But Harry's eyes had fallen onto the invisibility cloak. He stood up sharply. 'Harry,' continued Ron weakly, 'what are you doing?' Harry gave him a determined stare. 'She could be anywhere though' persisted Ron. 'It's not likely that we'll bump into her in the first random place we happen to go!' 'There's still a chance.' said Harry, simply. 'She can't have got far.' His voice was firm and resolved, but Ron still argued. 'Harry, look, we.' Harry gave him one final glare, so angry and ambitious, that Ron finally gave in. 'All right' he said finally. 'We'll go.' For the second time that night, Harry and Ron hurried down the marble staircase, into the entrance hall, under the invisibility cloak, which they were trying to prevent from billowing behind them. They crept silently outside, setting off in an unknown direction. It was lighter now, and the sun was creeping over the grey mountains, one by one. A cold mist hung in the air, and Harry gave an involuntary shudder, as they approached the dark and gloomy forest. They had been walking for a while, when Ron suddenly gave a small gasp, and Harry looked up just in time to see a cloaked figure hurrying into the forest. They exchanged a brief glance, and began an unobtrusive jog into the forest, taking care not to break the eerie silence that filled the grounds. After what seemed like ages, Ron began to fall behind, gasping for breath. They had lost sight of the cloaked figure long ago, but had carried on running, charged by the adrenaline of finding Hermione. 'Harry' he grumbled, finally collapsing, 'what are we going to do?' But Harry's attention had been attracted by a trail of silver liquid on the path ahead. Ron followed his gaze. 'Unicorn blood?' he asked, looking scared. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and they approached it to observe, Ron looking glad that Harry had stopped running. 'I don't it is unicorn blood, look at the green tinge, it.' began Harry, but was interrupted by Ron who uttered a loud scream, his voice echoing a thousand times through the open and deserted grounds. Harry clasped his hand around Ron's mouth, and glanced around nervously. 'Harry, this is, this is.!' cried Ron, breaking free. 'This is dragon's blood that Charlie told me about! There's a dragon here somewhere, now! It's a recent wound or else the blood would have dried up. If it's not dead, that means that there's an angry, loose wounded dragon in the grounds!' Ron breathed deeply, recovering his breath. They listened quietly for any sounds, but all was silent, until they heard a restrained, but joyful shriek from the edge of the forest. 'Norbert.poor wounded baby.yeh Mummy's here now.' the voice trailed away, but Ron shouted 'Hagrid' and before Harry could stop him, he jogged towards the voice. They heard the sound of rustling bushes, and the large form of Hagrid came hurtling through the trees. He looked white in the light of the moonlight, and seemed to cower at the sight of Ron and Harry. 'Harry, Ron! I'm glad it's only yeh two. Yeh really shouldn't be here, and neither should I, but I saw Norwegian Ridgeback blood on the path, and I'm sure that it's Norbert's- it's a rare breed, yeh see!' Hagrid burbled, his eyes filling with tears. Harry was about to respond, when a loud bang echoed through the forest. Some fiery sparks were emitted in the distance. An upper branch caught fire, but it soon fizzled, and burnt out. 'Back to the castle- both of yeh!' bellowed Hagrid, and before they had time to ask him anything else, he was galloping through the undergrowth towards the sound, stumbling and snapping branches as he went. Harry and Ron stared at each other 'Hagrid's right Ron, we shouldn't be here. And even if Hermione's still in the grounds, we're never going to find her tonight.' Ron nodded, and they slowly turned back up to the castle, their worst fears about Hermione haunting them both. Harry lay in bed, awake for a long time. He wasn't sure if he had slept at all in those couple of hours, or where his dreams and thoughts had collided. However, he must have slept eventually, because when he woke, the dormitory was empty, apart from Ron, who was hurriedly pulling on his robes. 'Double potions' he moaned. 'C'mon! We're already late!' Harry pulled on his robes too, as fast as he could, and they made their way down to potions without breakfast. The Slytherins were already there when they entered the cold, damp dungeon were they had potions. The putrid smell, and harsh cold air, as Snape snapped at them to sit down. Hermione wasn't there. This seemed to be exactly what Ron had just observed. 'Somebody will soon notice she's not here.' said Ron as they sat down. 'Shh' hissed Harry out of the corner of his mouth, as Snape was nearby. They settled down, boiling the green sludge and adding crushed bones now and then to the cauldron, when it emitted sparks. They waited until the class was deeply engaged before they started talking again. 'May be we should tell somebody,' said Ron. 'Then they could help her.' 'But if she doesn't need helping, that will just get her into trouble.' said Harry 'And we'll be in trouble too!' grumbled Harry. 'Should we tell somebody, or make her excuses?' 'Make excuses, Potter?' said a greasy shallow voice behind them. 'I don't think so.' a cold chill ran down Harry's spine. 'Follow me, you two!' Snape hissed delightedly. Harry and Ron followed him into his office, not daring to look at each other. They had been there twice before, and both occasions had been very unpleasant. This time, however, they hadn't done anything worthy of an equal punishment. Snape stormed into his office, and Ron went in next. Before Harry got a glimpse inside, he heard Ron moan 'Hermione!' Hermione was sitting on a small wooden chair in the corner of the office, looking embarrassed, angry, and scared, but not hurt physically. Her eyes looked red, and her arms were plastered, with a charm to her back. Snape walked swiftly to Hermione, and gripped her shoulders from behind. 'Well.' he said. Hermione shuddered. 'Once again Potter, Weasley and Granger have been caught thinking themselves too high and mighty for the school rules.' His white lips curled into a vindictive smile. 'Potter! What were you doing out of bed last night?' He spat, his cold eyes penetrating into Harry's skull. 'Answer me now Potter!' Harry wondered inwardly why Snape wouldn't ask Ron. Snape slowly advanced onto him, staring unblinkingly into his eyes. 'You are perhaps wondering, Potter, exactly how I know about this?' Harry shuddered horribly. He had previously wondered whether Snape could read minds. Perhaps he would ask Hermione if that was possible, but now didn't seem the right moment. 'Professor.' stammered Hermione, but Snape broke in. 'Miss Granger, I do believe I was addressing Potter, not you!' he hissed. 'Keep that mouth of yours shut, and don't interrupt. Hermione swallowed and nodded, her lips white, as she had to restrain herself from talking. Snape snapped his attention back onto Harry. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, trying to send them a silent message- should he tell the truth? Ron nodded grimly, without being observed, and Harry, reassured, began explaining everything, right from the detention, seeing Karkaroff creeping into the forest, Hermione going missing, and Ron and Harry's many attempts to find her again. But Harry managed to skilfully gloss over the fact that they had cheated the detention, making it sound as though they had seen the figure outside after their hour in the hospital wing was up. 'So,' said Snape, his greasy hair quivering with satisfaction at the prospect of how much trouble he could put them in, 'your turn, Miss Granger!' Hermione was concentrated very hard on her gnawed fingernails, avoiding Harry and Ron's eyes. Finally, she spoke. 'I was going to see Karkaroff- I had to see him as soon as possible; I had been waiting for a chance to see him for ages. Victor hadn't written to me for such a long time, so I hoped that he would tell me if there was a problem. But he said.he said.' she said all this very fast, but at this point she broke off, hiding her face in her hands. Harry waited for her to continue, but she didn't, but just sniffed, her head bowed. 'That is indeed true.' said Snape without a trace of regret or sympathy. 'Krum is dead.' Harry felt as though a stone had been dropped to the depths of his stomach. He gave another malicious smile. 'And then he had to suddenly fly off? Am I correct?' Hermione nodded. Snape turned to face them all. 'Of course, the optimum arrangement for me would be to expel the three of you.' his lip twitched, and Harry, in a state of shock let out an undefined stammer. 'But once again, this power is out of my hands. Dumbledore-' He spat this with such vengeance, that all three of them simultaneously backed away 'has decided the issue is not to be perused. You will be aware, Miss Granger, that Karkaroff was searching for you,' He paused, his lips white with hatred, and then continued slowly and clearly, so they would not miss a word, 'so instead, I have decided that you must bring him to me- There will be no other punishment.' there was a tone of finality in his voice that Harry didn't like. Why was Karkaroff looking for Hermione? What had happened? Snape pulled open the door, his white knuckles clasped on the handle, shutting it firmly behind them as they walked numbly back into the classroom, greeted by twenty faces staring curiously at them. Hermione took one look at the class, and ran out of the classroom, her head in her hands. Harry glanced at Ron. They couldn't go after her.  
  
They finally found Hermione, absorbed in a thick book in the Common Room. Apart from her eyes being slightly red, she looked completely recovered. 'Hermione!' Harry called as soon as they caught sight of her at the other end of the Common Room. She didn't look up. They hurried over to her. 'Hermione!' Harry almost shouted, tapping her on the shoulder. Finally she absentmindedly looked up. 'Hermione- where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere! How are we supposed to find Karkaroff? WHAT'S GOING ON!' began Ron at once. 'I wonder what Snape wants with him.' Hermione murmured dreamily. 'Hermione- Wake up! What are we going to do? If we don't do something fast, we'll get expelled!' Hermione snorted, and went back to her book. Harry could tell that she'd been thinking a lot about this, and didn't want to talk about it right now. 'We really should do what he said. He's trying to help. You heard what he said- Mum will kill me if I get expelled!' Ron was apparently oblivious to the fact that he was the only one talking. 'Not to mention Dad- I mean, he wants me to work in the Ministry! They'd never take someone who was expelled! I mean-' 'Ron! I don't trust him, or a word he says. I'm not doing anything he tells me to, and you can't make me!' Hermione snapped her book shut, her voice rising shrilly now. 'Hermione- Ron-' Harry hissed through gritted teeth, trying to look not to draw too much attention to himself. People were looking at them now. 'This isn't the place to talk about it. Let's go outside-' Neither of them took any notice. 'Look, Dumbledore was involved in this, Snape can't be doing this just for himself- why would he? You say it yourself Hermione, Dumbledore trusts Snape.' Ron shouted, pink with anger. Hermione opened her mouth several times angrily, searching for the right thing to say, but suddenly, she slumped back in her chair, and began to sob softly. The whole common room was silent now, and all eyes were fixed on Ron, who was standing awquadly in front of the sobbing Hermione, trying to avoid peoples eyes. He made a move towards Hermione, as though he was going to comfort her, and then stepped back again, thinking better of it, and turned quickly and made his way up the dormitory. Harry looked quickly from Ron to Hermione, and knew what they had to do.  
  
Once again, Ron and Harry found themselves on their way to the forbidden forest, accompanied by Hermione in search of Karkaroff. By now, it was dark, but the pale moonlight was shining onto the path ahead. As they went deeper into the forest, the path disintegrated into an overgrown bundle of corroded leaves. The only sound that could be heard was their gentle footsteps crunching the undergrowth or kicking a dead branch out of the way. They walked in silence, each of them, in their own mind wondering what would happen next. They were too absorbed in their thoughts even to observe the eerie and unnatural silence of the forest, no birds evening twittering, no patter of footsteps from the many small animals that inhabited the forest, not even moans and growls from the less friendly beasts. Finally, Hermione stopped to rest. She was still cross with Ron, but they seemed to have come to a mutual understanding that this was the only choice they had. 'Can we take a short break?' she moaned, leaning against a gnarled tree, panting. 'Yeah Harry!' Ron said, also stopping, for once agreeing with Hermione. But Harry took no notice, and carried on walking ahead. 'Harry!' they shouted together. They had to stick together in the dark; it was so easy to get lost. Harry carried on, as if he hadn't heard them. Ron turned to Hermione, frowning. 'Come on' they started running down the path of broken branches, and trampled undergrowth Harry had left behind him. 'Slow down!' yelled Ron angrily, but Hermione silenced him. Still, Harry continued walking. Hermione slowed to a halt. 'Just.give me a second... Why isn't he stopping? He's being controlled- He can't have not heard us!' she panted to Ron. 'Do you think it could be the imperious curse?' said Ron, also out of breath. 'But Harry can fight that.it's some sort of dark magic!' She began to jog again, as if the thought had given her a new burst of energy. Ron groaned, but sprinted after Hermione, ignoring his burning stitch. They finally managed to catch up with him- Hermione clutching another stitch on her side. 'Grab him' she gasped, and they both grasped one of his arms tightly. Hermione keeled over at the force Harry was going with, but remained clutching him, as though her life depended on it. Ron took hold of a thin, but firm tree, and tugged hard. This seemed to jolt Harry back into his senses. Hermione was sent flying flat on her face. Harry looked puzzled, but determined. He looked from Ron, who was holding onto a tree for support, to Hermione, who was brushing mud out of her hair. Ron glanced at Hermione anxiously- Harry was looking blank and confused. 'Are you Ok?' Ron asked, cautiously. 'I'm fine!' Harry replied, puzzled. 'It's the phoenix...' his voice trailed off. 'What are you talking about?' asked Ron cautiously. 'The music! Couldn't you hear the music?' Ron stared at him. The forest was silent, and had been like that since they entered. Hermione opened her mouth, finally resolved to speak, to suggest that they should go back to the castle, but there was suddenly a blinding flash of golden light. The notes of a song filled the air, familiar to Harry, but not to Ron and Hermione. The song was so beautiful, the voice so calm yet striking. 'The order of the Phoenix' murmured Harry, pointing upwards. Hermione and Ron looked up just in time to see the phoenix swoop down, perching on Harry's shoulder. 'Fawkes.' he whispered, his voice echoed gently around the magically lit forest, and Hermione and Ron turned to see the Dumbledore's fantastically coloured phoenix, it's gold and crimson plumage even more beautiful in the golden light. Harry stared up at Fawkes, and he hooted, his head tilted, as if expecting a response. The mesmerising softness of the hoot seemed to give some sort of message- reassuring, hopeful, but also sorrowful and caring- it was like a mysterious warning, which was not conveyed by words or clearly expressed- it wasn't a sound his brain could interpret, instead he felt it travelling through him, and he understood what Fawkes was trying to say. He replied. 'Aurum orator' whispered Hermione, staring in Harry's direction. 'The ability to converse with a creature magically bonded to a person. The opposite of Pastlemouth!' They both stared open mouthed, as Harry was apparently, conversing freely, with the Phoenix.  
  
Gradually, the golden light and the music faded away, and with a final, soft penetrating hoot, the phoenix swept off, leaving Harry staring calmly after it, Ron and Hermione blinking with disbelief at what they had just seen. 


End file.
